Uzumaki Triangle
by Ladelle
Summary: Sasuke loves a challenge and Naruto hates to lose. Too bad neither one of them is good at resisting.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Naruto's the new kid and Gaara's the ex that can't forget. Did I mention Sasuke loves a challenge?

**Comments:** Wahoo! Let the boy-love begin

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how to begin this entry, so I suppose I'll start with the obvious and see where it takes me. My entire life, I've been about as straight as a circle. 

An unfortunate realization for the average male, I know. You don't have to cry for me, or anything. I mean, I'm one of the lucky ones—I've never found women attractive. I mean, I've dated a few, and it was rough. God help the poor soul who discovers he's a homo when he's 40, married and with kids. Ouch. I'd hate to explain that one to the in laws. But, fortunately I will never have to deal with that predicament. Instead, I'll have to settle for the one that's right in front of me, wearing nothing but boxers and reading a manga.

Actually, that's a lie. He has a manga in his hand and it's open, but he's pretty much staring at me. He looks kind of angry, too. It's not an oddity, for him. Meet my roommate, Sasuke Uchiha—the moodiest kid you'll ever meet in your life, and in my book, the sexiest. You may wonder why he's angry, and be slightly intrigued by the fact he's slouched into a position that would drive any normal person mad, and you might even want to hear about how well toned his muscles look against the navy green sheets on his four poster. Let me be the one to tell you that this little show is all for me—a little pout fest (an undeniably attractive one) because I'm over here writing in a journal and not, well, you know…over there.

I'm betting that above wondering how damn attractive he looks right now, you're wondering how me, a blonde smartass, managed to end up with him. Believe me when I say that I'm as surprised as you…I never would have guessed that he would be attracted to me, of all people, or even _gay_ for that matter. But life has a funny way of working things out—either that or God's got a really jacked up sense of humor, and I've given up on arguing…especially when he licks his lips like that.

Awe, man. He knows that I'm distracted now, and he's even smiling. Awe, God. I'm not going to make it much longer guys so I'm going to have to be quick.

I'll be cliché, for the sake of time, and also for the raven-haired bombshell who's slowly making his way to my bed.

It all started about six months ago, when I was finally released from Harmony Orphanage. Sixteen years old and sent to the tigers—the most profound school in the entire city, Konoha Private.

I've met friends, had boyfriends…secrets and lies. But only one guy constantly drew me in. In fact…

He's working his magic now and I really, really…really have to go. I know you're intrigued now, so I'll let the narrator take over.

Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter One: First Encounters of the Not-So-Straight Kind**

Naruto eyed the school with a bored expression, his bright blue eyes examining the property and taking in his surroundings. The building was massive, an old relic that at one point in time was most likely a religious base, and the few students scattered about on the freshly mowed yard were all dressed in pristine uniforms with intelligent features. His eyebrow cocked in amusement as he looked down to his attire. Jeans, white tee, orange windbreaker. Not quite up to par with the schooling Harmony had chosen for him.

He sighed. It was enough that he had finally turned sixteen and was able to escape his unstable life as an adoptee, flying from house to house at the whim of a dissatisfied parent, but he had never known wealth in all his throes of households, and in his opinion, his inheritance was being wasted on the pretty scenery before him. He wasn't a private school student, and he knew that better than anyone else.

A bell toned over the property, one that sounded suspiciously like a steeple chime, and Naruto groaned. There were two reasons why he was upset.

1.) He was late for his first class.

2.) Religion and homosexuality hardly ever went well together.

Taking a deep breath, he trudged forward, praying that the main office would be easy to find.

* * *

Sure enough, it was not-so-easily located on the other side of the school, and Naruto felt even more distanced from the rich poplar as they stared somewhat intensely at his clothing. Some girls looked slightly intrigued, and Naruto inwardly sighed. He supposed he was lucky to not appear flamboyantly gay, but it was always a hassle to shake away the opposite sex. 

When the office came into view, he swept himself in, searching for the inquiring eyes of a receptionist. One happened to be seated directly in front of the doorway, and was giving him a wry look.

"Can I help you?" Her tone didn't suggest any hint of helpful intention.

Naruto spoke anyway. "I'm a new student here. Naruto Uzumaki's the name."

The lady raised an eyebrow before shuffling through a collection of papers on her desk. She pulled a thick folder from the bunch and nodded with certainty.

"Didn't our phone call advise you to arrive early to fill out the paperwork?" She was attaching papers to a clipboard for him to fill out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ano…It's a little difficult to estimate walking time on your first day."

The lady smiled lazily and handed him the clipboard. "Fill this out and I'll find someone who can be your escort for today."

Naruto laughed. "Escort?" This rich people stuff was too much.

The lady looked up at him impatiently. "We wouldn't want you getting into any trouble now, would we?"

Naruto took the hint and found an empty seat near the door. The paperwork was normal school stuff, except for a small page about dreams and aspirations. It was a little lame, because for the most part, he had no idea what he expected from Konoha Private. He had been thrown to the wolves by his boarding house, probably for being the most troublesome kid there. Somewhere high in the sky, God was laughing.

He finished up the paperwork in a mere half hour, and apparently right on time. A homeroom bell chimed and the halls were immediately filled with students, and from the cloud of black and white uniforms emerged a boy who looked rather disheveled and perhaps even annoyed. He didn't appear the way Naruto would have expected a collegiate boy to appear, because, frankly, he looked extremely lazy.

The boy was tall and lean, with a tanned complexion and focused eyes. His hair was slicked back into a tiny ponytail, his uniform wasn't quite buttoned, and a loose tie hung limp at his shoulders.

"You called?"

His question was aimed at the receptionist, and she looked agitated.

"Shikamaru, button your jacket and tie your tie. You aren't paying our expensive tuition to look like that."

Shikamaru only shrugged, and Naruto immediately decided that he had found his first friend.

The receptionist began speaking suddenly, ignoring the fact that Shikamaru had ignored her completely. "Shikamaru, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a new student, and I would like you to show him around today. Here is his schedule."

She handed him a crisp piece of paper, and Naruto stood to introduce himself. He bowed slightly and pulled his small backpack up around his shoulder. The receptionist had already wandered off when Shikamaru nudged towards the door.

They left the main office and Shikamaru grinned. "You don't look at all like you belong here."

Naruto shrugged. "Neither do you."

Shikamaru didn't even glance down at himself, he merely smiled. "What made you transfer to a place like this?"

Naruto grinned. "I had no choice in the matter. Let's say it was a form of punishment for my previous schooling experiences."

Shikamaru looked slightly intrigued. "A troublemaker, eh?"

Naruto laughed. "The number one most surprising person you'll ever meet."

The halls had cleared out by the time they reached their first destination which happened to be a set of closet size lockers. They were steel and unscratched, with little numbers hinged above a lock combination.

"Looks like you're 734. Here's your combo." Shikamaru hand a small piece of paper to Naruto that was attached to his schedule. He studied it for a moment, and then quickly twisted his lock. As soon as the door had opened it was closing.

"Someone should have told me I had a closet waiting here. Yeesh."

"Your first class in the morning is English Comp. You already missed that. Second hour is homeroom for everyone and it looks like you've got it with me. We're almost there."

The halls were insanely elaborate, with murals and stained glass lining the upper rims. Portraits of previous principles lined the walls, along with photographs of school activities that were neatly decorated on bulletins. Every hall looked the same, and the floor was immaculately clean marble. The classrooms were enormous in size and lined exactly parallel, and Naruto knew that he was destined to get lost.

The room that they stopped at was labeled 'English', and Shikamaru knelt against the wall. Naruto looked confused. "Shouldn't we go in?"

"No, it would be troublesome to walk in late. There's only about fifteen minutes left anyway."

Naruto nodded. "Where is my next class?"

Shikamaru glanced down at the schedule. "Looks like Statistics with Iruka Sensei. That one won't be too bad. Let's just go there before the crowds catch up. Afterwards is lunch. You can come with me. I'll introduce you to table 7."

Naruto looked confused, but followed Shikamaru regardless.

* * *

It seemed like forever until lunch, and Naruto's stomach was screaming. He had lived off of instant ramen in the past, and the buffet in the cafeteria was enough to make him think he had died and gone to heaven. He followed Shikamaru closely, feeling a little like a lost dog in doing so. Still, he was grateful to have an acquaintance. He carefully selected his meal, pulling some miso and rice from the carefully arranged stand. After he had a satisfied tray he followed Shikamaru to what he supposed was 'table seven'. Shikamaru wasted no time in introducing him. "This is Naruto, he's new." 

The table nodded and slowly began introducing themselves. A boy with ruffled hair and dark eyes spoke first. "Nice to meet'cha. Name's Kiba."

Beside him was more solemn looking character with a raised collar and gelled hair. "Shino." He said.

A few girls were seated at the end, all of which introduced themselves, leading Naruto to the boy next to him. And Naruto felt his chest tighten.

Naruto had never been shy in his life. Conservative, maybe. Cautious, perhaps. But blonde and blushing—never. There was something about the next boy that made him…nervous. Fidgety even. And strangely, drawn in.

The boy's body made an impassive ark onto the table, his chin resting delicately on his folded wrist. A position made by anyone else would be considered lethargic, but by him seemed completely intentional. His eyes were dark and passionate against his pale skin, and his lips thin and flushed. The whole table seemed to pause at the announcement of his name, which Shikamaru mentioned so quickly that it was nearly inaudible. Naruto was disappointed not to catch it, but felt a heavy weight not to ask for it to be repeated.

The boy next to him shifted and as if lifted from a trance, Shikamaru spoke.

"It seems like we're missing someone."

One of the girls, one named Ino, spoke. "Chouji—he went out to eat with his parents today."

"Ah," Shikamaru said, and the conversation drifted into a discussion over Ino's upcoming birthday. Naruto sat and listened, feeling slightly left out, but grateful to have such a personable lunch table. He focused on his meal and the conversation, carefully avoiding the desire to take one more look at his neighbor.

The lunch hour ended soon enough, and Naruto was grateful to have Shikamaru show him to his next class. Though he was used to being solitary, he concluded that having friends, at least in this school, was going to be interesting.

* * *

The ending bell chimed over the campus, and Naruto drifted to the front courtyard, Shikamaru still dutifully by his side. They had been talking for a while now, and Naruto was beginning to feel a little more like himself. 

"No, really," Shikamaru was saying, "I've shadowed the strangest people around this place…I'm grateful to get someone cool for once."

Naruto laughed. "Not sure about that, but I'm glad we met, too."

A yell came from behind the duo, and they turned to an excited Ino. She was jogging up to them, flushed and anxious. She stopped in front of them and held up a hand while she caught her breath.

"I forgot to tell you to come to my party tonight, Naruto. And you to, Maru-chan. You know how crushed I'll be if you ditch."

"You shouldn't call me that. It's annoying." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She laughed and looked at Naruto. "Do you need directions?"

"I'll take him if he wants to go." Shikamaru said shortly, and Ino smiled. "Great—but if you don't come, you're really going to be missing out."

Naruto laughed and she disappeared into the crowd of students malling the parking lot.

"I'm not sure what your parties are like here," Naruto said, and glanced up at Shikamaru.

"Music, beer, people…Not bad. You don't have to go though—she's just pushy. It is your first day, after all."

Naruto considered for a moment, and nodded his head in decision.. "You know, I think I would like to go."

Shikamaru laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that. Us guys always find ways to make the girl parties fun."

Naruto gave a two fingered salute as Shikamaru left, and sighed to himself. Playing the straight act was always a challenge. Add one mesmerizing guy to the mix, and it was nearly impossible. Naruto knew, unfortunately, from experience.

* * *

A/N-- Good times. 


	2. The Game He Plays

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Comments:** R&Rs appreciated!

* * *

First off, I should begin by saying that even though I've always been an extrovert, I do have the ability to act reserved. And trust me, if you were scouting out attractive males at a religious foundation, you would be reserved, too. If I had been back at Harmony, I would have had my flirtatious way with Sasuke right then and there. But I wasn't at Harmony, I was at Konoha Private, feeling the eyes of a very attractive man examine me as I ate my miso. An awkward first encounter, but not nearly as crazy as the second. 

Aside from meeting Sasuke, that day had many other notable encounters. I met my closest friend, Shikamaru, and became somewhat initiated into the click known as 'Table Seven'. It sounds like a really lame cult, I know. But that night introduced me to a life I didn't think possible in the hands of wealth.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Game He Plays**

Naruto's apartment was a studio, and it wasn't well furnished. His money was locked away in a trust fund, and all the odd jobs he had worked in his life couldn't pay for the furnishings it would take to bring him to the level of Ino's house. It wasn't even a house, really. More like a flashy square castle with a nicely paved driveway. Naruto leaned in closer to his passenger side window and squinted his eyes at the monstrosity. A low whistle escaped his lips, and he sat back against the leather interior of Shikamaru's BMW.

"Intimidated?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm sure I'll manage."

Shikamaru pulled into the allotted parking area for guests and Naruto stepped out of the car. He was surprised at how few cars there were and he scanned the selection until Shikamaru came up beside him.

"Welcome to your first party. Drink, dance, or just come find us guys. We'll most likely be playing pool downstairs."

Naruto was keen to that idea. Though it was Ino's party and she seemed like a nice girl, Naruto simply preferred male company. From the looks of things, it appeared as all of the guys did—maybe not for the same reasons though.

The duo entered the premise, Shikamaru with a cool and casual grin and Naruto with an amused sort of smile. The inside of the house resembled a museum. A huge foyer with expensive acrylic portraits welcomed guests, and velvet draperies lavished the windows and doorways. A small collection of people were gathered in a leftward doorway, and as Naruto followed Shikamaru towards the chattering a realization came over him.

This was one museum he could settle for.

The room happened to be a small kitchen, stacked high with cakes and cookies, chocolates, sweets, and ice cream. A small array of plates and utensils lined a marble island, and near them were drinks of all sorts. Beers, wines, hard liquor…

"How old is she again?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Seventeen, I think. What, never drank before?"

Naruto inwardly laughed. "No, I just didn't expect so much."

But even though there was a delicious amount of delectables, Naruto had noticed something even more alluring. And it was staring at him with a cool, decisive gaze, and cobalt eyes.

"Sasuke, glad to see you could make it. Your brother know you're here?"

Sasuke's eyes left Naruto as quickly as they had come and Naruto felt a flush come to his cheeks. He immediately mentally slapped himself. He wasn't a shy person, and a blush was a rarity.

"Of course not."

Shikamaru sighed. "The man of few words. Hey, is everyone downstairs? It looks like we're the last ones to get here."

Naruto presumed he had made that assumption by the cars outside. Sasuke nodded. "I came up to get the liquor."

"Don't drink too much," Shikamaru said as he picked up a Corona, "Or your brother's sure to find out."

Naruto stifled a laugh and the two looked at him. He nodded it off. "One of the few joys about living on your own: No suspicious adults."

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded to the stairs. "Let's head down." He took off and Naruto turned to follow, only to be stopped by the raven's voice.

"You should carry some of this, dobe."

Naruto, turned, slightly put off. "What?"

Sasuke chucked some bottles at Naruto and kept some pressed tightly against himself.

He didn't respond to Naruto's question, only pushed past him to head down the carpeted flight of stairs. As he passed, Naruto caught his eyes, and as if from reflex cleared a path for him.

Naruto had known many types of people in his life; the shy ones, the cruel ones, the funny ones, the lonely ones. There was always a new personality to adjust to in his hectic and unstable childhood, and this boy was not the first to have given him such a cold and passionate glance. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had only known one person in his life with a fiercer look than the one he had just witnessed, and it made him hesitant towards the coal-haired boy that he had just encountered. He knew how dangerous those eyes could be.

Naruto heard Shikamaru call out his name, and he stumbled out of his reverie. He crept down the stairs, content with the television room and annexed bar below. The boys had already started pool, and the girls were near the bar speaking with low voices.

Another reason he preferred males. Gossip was boring as hell.

Cold eyes met him again at the bar, as he set down the liquor he had carried. The other boy was just finishing his load, and Naruto met his gaze.

"You know, if you keep looking at me like that it might become a permanent expression." Though it was a joke, his eyes were somewhat narrowed. They widened almost immediately as a small purse met the boy's lips. Was he smiling? Naruto didn't know, but it was damn attractive.

From behind Naruto, a girl stumbled by. Naruto could smell a hint of vodka from her as she slid by, pink hair falling soundly to her shoulders.

"Sasuke, you've barely spoken to me at all today." Naruto imagined this was what women sounded like when they purred, and strangely he felt a little jealous. He watched as she kissed him, her hand resting aimlessly on his dress shirt, his hand on her shoulder.

Naruto quickly unloaded the rest of his drinks to distract himself. PDA was never attractive, and for him, a straight PDA was the worst. Women made those sounds.

He turned away from the table and his eyes searched for Shikamaru. He was disappointed in the raven haired kid, though at least now he had a name. Sasuke.

Naruto spotted Shikamaru with the wild-haired boy from lunch. Kiba, was it?

A larger boy was at Shikamaru's side, one that he hadn't met. Kiba seemed slightly desperate as he was eyeing the room for a pool partner. Naruto grinned and walked towards him. "Need a partner?"

Kiba smiled and narrowed his eyes. "Depends. You any good, newbie?"

Naruto grabbed a pole and chalked its tip. The table was already set to be broken, and Naruto knelt down over the table with practiced ease. He gripped the pole steadily, narrowed his vision towards his target, and thrust.

The white ball soared over the table and split the triangle of assorted colors, sending three into pockets. One stripe, two solids.

"We'll take solids," Naruto commented, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Kiba slammed him hard on the back. "Way to go, partner!"

"Stripes it is," Shikamaru sighed, and the game commenced.

* * *

He felt a yawn escape his lips, and sat down on the sofa. 

Naruto looked around the room for a clock with agitation. There were several signs that Ino's dad was a hunter—a few deer heads, a couple hunting whistles, and a few blown up portraits of a blonde haired man grinning wildly as he held up a swordfish. But amazingly, no clock.

If he had to guess he would estimate that it was about one in the morning, but he had never been good with time. All he knew was that he was the only sober one left in the room.

Shikamaru and Kiba were playing a random drinking game, and the girls were laughing hysterically at them. Shikamaru's partner, who was later introduced as Chouji, was the least drunk of them all, and was trying to convince Shikamaru to stop drinking. A couple of people had arrived halfway into his second pool game, and one of them was resting next to Ino. Her hair was dark and short and her eyes were a bright sort of blue. She had come with another person, one named Neji, but he hadn't been introduced. Kiba had merely told him that they were twins from a rival school, and long time friends from childhood. _He_ however, was nowhere to be found.

A familiar feeling annoyed his stomach, and Naruto stood up. He looked at the drunken crowd on the floor and sighed. Getting comprehendible directions to a bathroom would be impossible. He tiptoed his way from the crowd and went up the stairs that he had descended hours earlier. Most of the food in the kitchen had been devoured, save a few cookies and chocolates. Naruto snagged one in his mouth before making his way to where he had entered, hoping he would spot one on the way. He bit his lip in agitation.

He hoped that no one else was home as he went upstairs. As he neared the top, he spotted one, but something else caught his eye.

Hair. Long dark brown hair. He stopped midway on the stair case and hastened his breathing. Someone was passed out upstairs. He quickly stepped up a couple more stairs and found himself gasp.

It was hair, alright, but no one had passed out. A boy was flat against the wall, breathing deeply as Sasuke held him pinned there, teasing him with his free hand. His kisses were forceful, and Naruto, loosing his balance on the stairs, grabbed the railing.

Two faces immediately turned towards him and he couldn't control the flush rising to his cheeks. Putting up a hand to them, he shook his head.

"Don't mind me, by all means." He continued up the stairs without hesitation, avoiding a familiar pair of icy cobalt eyes. He disappeared into the restroom, and only stood for a few minutes. If he had watched Sasuke any longer, he would have had something else to take care of.

He finished quickly, washing his hands and darting out of the restroom. He looked to where the two boys had been, and reluctantly, they weren't there. He jogged down the stairs, a small weight on his chest, only to become heavier as he realized that Sasuke was waiting at the bottom. He was sprawled against the side of the staircase, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed. Naruto passed him quietly, attempting to act ignorant.

A strong arm gripped his wrist and Naruto gasped as he found himself pinned against the stairwell, Sasuke holding him there with one hand against his chest. He hoped to God he didn't look as turned on as he felt, because to him, Sasuke's orientation was up in the air. But dangerous eyes bore into him and the taller boy grazed his lips, his hand traveling towards the hem of Naruto's jeans. And Naruto pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke smiled a harsh smile that seemed arrogant. "Nervous?"

Naruto was, but not for the same reasons that Sasuke was playing at. "Please,"

He rolled his eyes and found a pathway around the other boy. Sasuke stepped back and intercepted it.

"You're turned on." His eyes were hazed.

Naruto shook his head in exasperation. "You're sexually harassing me."

Sasuke moved his arm towards Naruto, and Naruto grabbed him instead, pushing the cobalt-eyed boy into the same position that he had been in. Naruto stood on his tip toes and eyed the boy.

"I don't care what your orientation is, but I am never, ever the uke." Naruto watched as cobalt eyes widened, and released Sasuke.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." Naruto caught a glimpse of a perplexed expression on Sasuke's face, and disappeared into the basement. He only hoped that Shikamaru was drunk enough to let him drive home.

* * *


	3. The Secrets of Sasuke

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm not concerned with review count, even though it can be inspirational. I've really been enjoying writing this story though, and I'm glad that you all are having fun with the read.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Secrets of Sasuke**

Heat filled the kitchen like a humid blanket as Naruto worked his way around it, gathering odds and ends he had purchased a few days previous. He poured pancake batter into a buttered skillet and drizzled a clump of eggs into a smaller pan at his left, adding a generous portion of milk to the yellow mixture. He could smell bacon sizzling in his microwave, and suppressed a powerful yawn.

Naruto was tired.

After a short duel with a drunken Shikamaru, he had managed to obtain the keys to his BMW. He was lucky on the road and had managed to find his way to his apartment, all while parenting the groggy friend he had made less than a day prior. In less than a day he had become a parent figure. The idea was ironic, considering his history.

Muffled snores escaped the black haired boy on the couch, and Naruto sighed. In all of his experience he had never met a rich kid that could hold their liquor. Not that he was an all-star drinker, but the idea was interesting considering they had the most access and opportunity. Another mystery of the world in weigh of being discovered.

Drawing his attention back to the meal at hand, Naruto flipped a pancake. His stomach growled at the crispy goodness that now faced him and he licked his lips. Nothing made a Saturday morning like a hearty breakfast.

The microwave chirped its last few seconds, and Naruto heard the heavy sound of its activity slow to a halt. He poked at his eggs, scrambling them with cheese in their last moments before scraping them onto a plate. The pancakes, now fully cooked, slid into an open portion beside them, topped with bacon that was greasy and crisp. From the living room, the snoring had ceased.

Naruto was on his way towards the couch, the coffee table the only eating surface he had. Shikamaru was pulling himself into existence, his hair mussed and his eyes foggy. He was holding his head in a lazy fashion, and Naruto set down his food.

"The smell of all that food is making me nauseous." He stated, and Naruto stuck his hand into a small basket of junk on the table. When it emerged, it was holding a bottle of Tylenol. Shikamaru took the bottle hastily, and swallowed down a couple of pills with a glass of water Naruto had set out for him the night before. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Just how much did you drink last night?" he jested, and stuffed a glob of eggs in his mouth. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"Ha, ha." He settled back into the couch, eyes closed. After a few moments, he spoke. "Too much."

Naruto laughed. "You guys were having fun though."

There was a long moment of silence and Shikamaru rolled over.

"You live here all alone?" His eyes were taking in the surroundings and Naruto felt his independence weigh on him.

"Yeah."

Shikamaru's eyes studied the apartment in a way that made Naruto nervous. Compared to Ino's house, Naruto's home resembled a closet. He had little furniture aside from the essentials, and even they showed signs of wear. Only a couple of movie posters decorated his walls, and a small television was the focal point of the main room. Naruto watched Shikamaru's eyes absorb the room and he noted the silence. But after a few moments, Shikamaru laughed. "You're the luckiest of us all."

Naruto shook his head and ate the last bite of pancake. "Not sure about that, but alright."

"You've officially been welcomed to Table 7, by the way." Shikamaru sat up, looking healthier than before, and pulled his hair into a neater ponytail.

"I'm honored," Naruto said, as he chewed on a strip of bacon. "It's not everyday that you're initiated into a popular group with only a couple games of pool to show for it."

Shikamaru laughed and held his head. "Man, you kicked our asses. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Naruto stood, preparing to take his dishware to the kitchen. He gave a wry smile. "You learn a lot of interesting things when you don't have parents around."

Shikamaru gave an inquisitive look. "Sasuke said that once."

Naruto felt his stomach tighten and flooded his dish with water in the sink before responding. "Sasuke seems…different."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I won't argue with that. He and I don't get along too well."

Naruto felt the urge for his stomach to settle, and slid into the empty cushion of the couch.

"Really? All of you guys seem really close." His comment was an assumption.

Shikamaru laughed. "Well, we've all known each other since we were kids, so I guess we're close in that way."

There was another moment of quiet and Shikamaru spoke. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know one person who's not afraid of him."

Naruto didn't have to ask what Shikamaru meant. He was intimidating and his eyes were cold. The way he stood, the short and soft way that he spoke—everything made him seem unattainable. But there was also an air of mystery around him, and strangely, even after the previous night's occurrence, Naruto's stomach still tightened at the thought of him.

"You know what I mean," Shikamaru stated. A pause. Then, "You should be careful though. I didn't realize until last night but, you're his type."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. "What?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's not that he's gay, but he's not straight either. Just that, what he wants, he gets."

"And he wants me?" Naruto was trying to hold back a laugh. Shikamaru looked serious.

"Hinata saw you two in the hall. I was too wasted to do anything though."

Naruto felt his stomach drop. How embarrassing.

"Don't worry. Sasuke's just a playboy. I'm sure it sidetracks him from his home life."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. Shikamaru had stated the sentence quickly, and hesitantly. Instead, Naruto changed the subject.

"Do you need to get home?"

Shikamaru looked at a tiny digital clock above the television and cussed. "Yeah, but I left my bag at Ino's."

Naruto shrugged. "If you let me borrow your car again, I'll get your stuff. You can stay here and clean up. Not to sound mean, but you reek of liquor."

Shikamaru sighed. "It seems as though I have no choice."

Naruto was already dressed, and the keys were in his hand. "I'll be quick. Make yourself at home, otherwise."

Shikamaru nodded him off and the door closed.

* * *

Ino's house wasn't as far as he had remembered it being, and he wasn't surprised to find most of the cars still occupying the front driveway. He entered the home unnoticed, amazed at how the door was unlocked to begin with, and crept down the familiar hallway to the kitchen. There was a clamor of dishes, and Naruto was surprised to find Chouji as the cause. 

"I never took you for a cleaner," Naruto commented, and Chouji nearly dropped a dish in surprise.

"I'm not, but Ino's parents get back tonight and I know she'll kill the most sober person for not helping out."

Naruto laughed. "Is everyone passed out downstairs?"

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Ino will be lucky to get everyone out by the time her parents get in." He paused and eyed Naruto. "You wanna help?"

Naruto held up his hands. "I would love to, but I came to get Shikamaru's bag."

Chouji seemed thoughtful, and his eyes widened. "He had that meeting today! His parents are going to kill him."

Chouji stepped away from the sink and grabbed a dry towel for his hands. He noticed Naruto's curious expression. "I'm sure you'll hear about it from him. His bag is downstairs."

Naruto nodded and saluted. "Thank you."

He jogged down the carpeted stairs with ease and felt amused at the sight at the bottom. Chatter and laughs had been replaced by snoring and moans, and he few people that were conscious were silently mulling in a drunken stupor. It reminded him of his first drinking party, and he couldn't bring himself to laugh. After all, he had only been 12 at the time.

He prodded around the sleeping figures, searching for the familiar green bag in the rubble. It caught his eye at the other side of the room, safe and sound by the pool table, and also neatly propped against the hem of a bathroom door. Naruto inwardly cussed. If he had known a bathroom had been ten feet away, he could have avoided the entire Sasuke incident.

He pushed the thought from his mind and grabbed the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and grimacing at the weight. He figured there was a change of clothes inside and suddenly felt guilty for dragging Shikamaru to his apartment halfway through the night. But staying would have been awkward, and he was sure from Shikamaru's comments that he understood.

He ran up the stairs and said goodbye to Chouji who had a remaining pastry stuffed in his mouth. He did his best to smile in return to Naruto's dismissal, and Naruto could only laugh.

As he neared the door, a tall figure came into view. Naruto's chest tightened.

"Not again," He felt himself whisper. But as the figure was met with light, Naruto realized it wasn't Sasuke at all, but the boy he had been with. Was Neji his name?

And Naruto was surprised. It was obvious to him who the boy was, but up close, he could see why Sasuke was so attracted to him. His hair was a lot darker than it had seemed the night previous, and his skin was pale and smooth. His eyes were narrowed with an amazing hue of ice blue, and his figure was lean and appealing.

Naruto felt an air of tension and stopped before the door. The boy spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the famous orphan. I suppose I should be honored to meet you, but under the circumstances, I'm actually quite pissed."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If this has to do with Sasuke, there's really no need for this conversation."

The boy laughed, and his smile seemed unreal. Naruto hadn't known many boys that could smile like that, and the few he did know he had already taken advantage of. He could see why Sasuke was so attracted to him, and he couldn't help but feel intrigued.

"I'm glad you understand. Someone of your history could never be evenly paired with Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's stomach felt like a knife had cut it and his mind reeled. "Uchiha?"

He had never imagined that he was the son of one of the richest tycoons in Konoha. The name hit a familiar chord as well. His parents had been employed under the Uchiha family before Naruto could remember, and they had died before he could ask. A strange feeling was welling within him.

"It seems like you've at least heard the name. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't."

His words were cruel but his body gestures were completely opposite. His hand had slowly been running down the hem of a button up school shirt, and his stance had changed to something a little more lean and magnified. His other hand teased his hair, and his eyes had grown soft. Naruto felt the urge to kiss him, but decided against it.

"Sorry, kiddo. I don't have the time for your insults." Naruto tried to suppress the attraction he felt. He turned towards the door and opened it, turning slightly to catch Neji's eyes. "You're cute and all, but I don't want to risk more trouble with your boyfriend."

He smiled his most boyish grin, and watched as the boy's eyes widened and he flushed. "That's not at all—" But his voice was cut off as the door closed and Naruto quickly escaped to his car.

"Day two and sexual frustration meter at an all time high," he stated as he backed out of the driveway. "Can't wait until Monday."

The car sped off, and the noon sun hung high in the sky.

* * *

A/N-- In the next chapter Naruto goes to visit his roots. I wonder who's waiting? 


	4. Memories of a Foe

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author**: Ladelle 

**Rating**: M

**Comments:** Thank you for all of the reviews! Wahoo!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Memories of a Foe**

The trip turned out to be about a half hour in total, and Shikamaru was on his heels in moments when Naruto returned. His face had sobered out, and with the change of clothes he resembled a new person. Naruto noticed the narrowed eyes of his friend, and decided to inquire about Chouji's earlier comment.

"Are you late for something?" he asked, as Shikamaru piled his belongings into the trunk. The pony-tailed boy let out a short laugh.

"Yeah. Bridal Candidate number three."

Naruto couldn't stop the confused expression from overwhelming his face. Shikamaru shook his head.

"My family's real traditional. They prefer the arranged marriage thing. It's a waste of time for them though—and troublesome for me." His expression seemed dark.

Naruto contemplated his comment, and sighed. "Good luck?"

Shikamaru gave him a dark glare before climbing into the driver's seat. "Yeah, let's hope they've given up and left by the time I get home."

Naruto watched as his friend sped off to the highway and crept into his apartment. A message was waiting on his answering machine, and he eagerly pushed play. It wasn't often he got messages and he was excited.

"Hello Naruto, this is Guy Sensei from your old home Harmony—I'm so happy you already have your voicemail up. I thought for sure you'd try to avoid us! Anywho, I was just calling to remind you of your placement meeting tomorrow. Just want to make sure the new school is treating you well, and such. If you have questions, you know the number. Aside from that, don't be late!"

The message beeped to an end, and Naruto rolled his eyes. No matter how old you were, escaping your past was never a possibility. Grabbing the remote to his television he slouched back into the couch.

"I may as well enjoy my free time." He stated, and within and hour he was taking a nap.

* * *

The next day arrived passively, and the sun pushed every cloud from the sky in the process. To any normal person it would have been hot, but to Naruto, the weather was perfect. A dark denim and a white tee seemed to suit the occasion, and as soon as his high top tennis shoes were on, he was out the door. 

Making his way to a stationary bus stop, he withdrew a tattered bus schedule from the first day he had arrived, and inwardly cringed at how long it was going to take him to get to his destination.

Harmony was a smaller home for children, located not-so conveniently on the outskirts of Konoha, in a small town cleverly named Harmonyville. By car Naruto would turn up in about an hour, but by bus, the trip would take about two and a half. Naruto shrugged and loaded onto the Greyhound, running his hand through his hair as he did so. The machine was practically empty, and Naruto preferred it that way. It was true, what they said about meeting strangers on a bus—that they could change your life. In Naruto's vast experience, the best lessons had come from his experiences on the metal beast. But he was outgoing, and pretty strong. He could hold his own with the rough ones.

Jostling himself into the larger padded seat at the rear of the bus, he rested his head against the window. The rhythm of the bus on summer tar made him drowsy, and as the bus left the city, the sweet smells of fresh grass and free land enveloped him like an invisible blanket. The feelings of the countryside were all too familiar for him, and caused his mind to wander.

It had been years ago, when his second adoption hadn't worked out. His temporary parents, the Smiths, had packed him and his meager belongings into the backseat of their Suzuki. The return drive to Harmony was a long and arduous one, and Naruto recalled that not one person spoke. He had been around five at the time, smiling, his eyes glued to the cornfields and arched oil wells as the car whizzed by, the sights and sounds flooding his mind like a recollection of the past. At five years old, he still preferred the spacious inconsistency of Harmony to the adopted dwelling of city life.

He didn't recall being disappointed at all. Mostly because he had known, as often young children do, that from the beginning that they were mismatched. Quiet and studious adults with a bubbly and rambunctious young boy. It was nothing either party could handle.

The Greyhound hit a bump, and Naruto was snapped from his reverie. He readjusted, and watched as a sunflower field followed the vehicle. Sunflowers—everything about the country brought back memories.

Naruto was twelve years old when he had met the boy. Naruto was short for his age, and extremely feisty. He couldn't remember how many adoptions had gone wrong since the Smiths, but it was enough to make him lash out at any insult. This time a scrawny young kid had offended him, and Naruto had taken a swing. The boys went at it, and Naruto won, albeit injured himself. His lip was cut and his eye was beginning to bruise before Guy Sensei had rushed him to the miniature nurse's station, the other boy at his side. The other boy had a broken arm and was admitted first, while Naruto sat on a wooden bench in the hall. The wood gave him splinters, and his head hurt.

The double doors that led to the gravel parking lot opened in front of him, and he shielded his eyes from the bright light of the sun. An overwhelming scent of sunflowers bathed the room, and Naruto squinted to see who had entered.

A tall man led in a boy—a tall boy, older than Naruto, and pointed towards the empty seat next to Naruto. The boy obeyed quietly, and sat next to Naruto, his eyes solemn and his lips pursed. Naruto watched as the older man found his way to one of the managers, and turned to get another look at the boy that had entered.

Naruto knew that he wasn't like other boys. Other boys thought girls had cooties, and chased them with enthusiastic grins. Naruto knew he was different though, because it was boys that drew him in. And this new one was pulling him closer and closer without even speaking.

Hair dyed red and black at the roots, and silver eyes enveloped in thick black mascara. Pouty lips and pale skin, lean build and loose pants. Naruto knew that he was staring, but it couldn't be helped. There was something enchanting about this boy—a rebelliousness that Naruto had only dreamed about, and a solemn exterior that made his insides tighten.

At twelve years old, Naruto had fallen in love.

The boy turned towards him, his face slightly annoyed. "A picture would last longer."

Naruto turned away quickly, and felt a blush climbing to his cheeks. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss of words.

The boy slouched back, his button sweater revealing a portion of his chest and Naruto felt his breathing deepen. The boy spoke again.

"Did you win?" The question was more of a statement than an inquisition.

Naruto jerked his head towards him, slightly confused. "I'm sorry?"

The boy sat forward, his body gliding towards Naruto's in a fluid motion. His hand emerged front the sleeve of his sweater, and gently grazed the small dribble of blood that was running down his chin. The boy's lips followed, hot breath causing Naruto's lips to part, and soft words causing his jeans to tighten.

"I said, did you win?" Naruto trembled under the boy's touch, and his eyes closed. A feeling was overwhelming him, and he nodded in response to the boy's question. For some reason, his vocal chords refused to work.

Naruto felt the boy's tongue clean the blood from his chin, and suck the tiny gash on his lip. Unknown to him, Naruto's hand had drifted to the boys arm, and he felt himself gripping helplessly in response to the energy running through him. The boy drew away, and Naruto, too young to understand why, was disappointed. His eyes opened, and he met the boy's gaze. It was piercing and sensual, and he licked his lips.

"My name is Gaara," he stated, his voice low. "It's good to meet another one like me."

Naruto couldn't speak for the rest of their encounter, but the sweet smell of sunflowers kept the unfamiliar feeling in his stomach brewing.

Naruto breathed deeply and his eyes opened quickly. He hadn't thought of that time for a long while, and his stomach felt sick. Gaara had always made him feel—unusual. Dirty even. He was too young to know better when they had first met.

The sun hung at noon in the sky, and Naruto felt the bus turn onto a side road. The scenery was familiar, and he knew that he was close. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hoping that he didn't look as tired as he felt. After all, he would be seeing old friends, and first impressions were the key.

The bus climbed over a hill and settled on a thin strip of pavement, its doors opening at the driver's request. Naruto threw his backpack over his shoulder and nodded to the driver, before climbing out onto the hot pavement. The bus rumbled off as soon as it had come, and Naruto stared silently at the massive building before him. It had been a year since he had stood in the place he was standing, and every detail he had memorized as a child was surfacing again. The familiar marks he had made on the wooden deck railing, or the portion of tin that was hanging limp in regards to one of his many attempts to escape. It was amazing how much was the same, and his heart grew heavy.

Harmony hadn't liked him much. Gaara either. They had caused somewhat of an uproar in the Harmony community, and had been sent to separate boarding schools. Both religious, of course. But Naruto had never heard from the boy again, and was grateful. The damage had been done.

Naruto took a deep breath and headed forward. Guy Sensei wouldn't be happy if he was late.

* * *

"So you like your new school?" Guy Sensei's eyes were large and excited. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I already fit in." 

Guy Sensei looked pleased to hear this, and he sipped on a cup of water at his desk. Naruto never remembered liking the manager's office, and the uneasy feeling he felt as a child seemed to weasel its way back into his nerves.

"I never liked this room," He said rather bluntly. "I was always scolded in it."

Guy chuckled and set his cup down. "You were a difficult boy. But even now I can tell that you've grown."

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. As long as he was straight everyone was happy.

Guy had been filling out a piece of paper with ease throughout their entire conversation, and now turned to Naruto with a soft expression.

"It seems like you'll be fine on your own. As long as you feel comfortable on your own and at Konoha Private, I see no reason for you to maintain visits here."

Naruto felt a small wave of relief pass over him, and smiled. "Yeah, I'll manage."

Guy stood and held out his hand, taking Naruto's somewhat hastily. "Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki. You are no longer an adoptee."

Naruto liked the sound of that.

Guy led him to the front door, and smiled. "Ten Ten's meeting was today, and also Temari's, if you want to say hi. They should be out back—there was a barbeque earlier."

Naruto nodded and followed the familiar trail of crushed grass to the playground area of the center, where a few picnic tables had been remodeled or replaced. As Guy had said, two of his closest friends were laughing over a barbeque, and Naruto smiled. Just like old times.

"Is that you, Naruto?" A slender girl with brown pigtails asked. The other girl, Temari, turned and waved.

"Wow—your hair is so short!" Naruto ran a hand through it.

"I like it better this way," he said, and he at down at a picnic table near the girls. They both had finished grilling a batch of hot dogs, and Ten Ten handed him one. He took a hungry bite, and the others sat with him.

"I'm glad you came early," Temari said. "Or we may have missed each other."

Naruto nodded. "It's been a long time."

Ten Ten's face looked serious and she licked a rogue string of ketchup from her lips.

"How have things been for you?"

Naruto felt a swell of tension but laughed it off. "Good. When I got out of Bartholomeau's they sent me to Konoha Private. I'm going there now, and I've already made a few friends."

Both girls smiled, but Temari's seemed smaller. "You know, Gaara is back in town."

Ten Ten jabbed her in the ribs and she threw her hands up. "What? He should know."

Naruto felt his stomach tighten as memories and feelings resurfaced. He swallowed a bite of hot dog and found that he had lost his appetite.

"You…You should tell him not to look for me." His voice was low and serious, and the girl's looked supportive.

"You of all people should know it's not going to be that easy," Temari said. "My brother's about as stubborn as you."

Naruto knew that her words were the truth. Gaara had an unquenchable thirst for things—and was dangerous when he didn't get them. Naruto knew the time would come when he would need to pull straws to avoid him.

"It's just that, I'm really happy where I am and I've met people—"

"Is it a new boyfriend?" Ten Ten asked, her voice hasty and excited.

Naruto paused for a moment, and responded. "Yeah, it is. I just don't want things to get complicated."

He hoped that his face wasn't as deceiving as he imagined it being, and that they would buy his story. He had more of a chance of Gaara staying away if he were taken that if he just plain didn't want to see him.

Temari looked slightly suspicious, but she smiled. "If that's the case, I hope everything works out. I'll try to keep him away as much as I can. I'm not guaranteeing anything though."

Naruto smiled. "I appreciate it. You girls have always been my guardian angels."

Ten Ten blushed. "Its comments like that that make me incredibly sad that you're not straight."

Naruto laughed, and a small breeze drifted lazily across the playground. A small swing sang in movement.

"Well, on to other things. I really want to hear about you girls."

The girls looked enthralled, and immediately began. It was always difficult to follow girls' conversations, but for Naruto, it was ten times easier than the subject of Gaara.

* * *

**A/N-- **Heh Heh 


	5. The Challenge

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Man it's been a couple of rough weeks. Midterms and a Death Note addiction don't mix well. Have you guys read that series? Between it and Naruto I'm pretty much out of the social realm completely. Eh, well. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Challenge**

Monday started off badly, and progressively got worse.

The trip home from Harmony was delayed and the moon was bright and full long before Naruto arrived home to his apartment. The night was hot, and thoughts of Gaara made Naruto feel sick and sweaty in bed. Though he knew that Temari would do her best to distract him, he wondered if lying about having a boyfriend was the best card to play.

Temari herself had looked doubtful.

Naruto attempted to shake off the feeling, his mind reeling in the process. It had been over a year since he had been with the red-haired rebel, but even now he felt unable to escape him. The confidence he had built seemed to fade away at the very thought of his old lover, and his thoughts seemed jumbled.

"I'll just have to take it a day at a time," He said to himself. "And hope that nothing happens."

His words seemed to relax his mind, but not before his small alarm for school was eagerly chiming. He pulled himself to his feet and readied himself for school, wearing a nice pair of jeans with a button up shirt. He wondered when he would receive his school uniform.

The school wasn't far from his apartment, and on a normal day he preferred to walk. But on this particular day he was exhausted and the wind whispered hints of rain as the sun was blotted out by smoky wisps of cloud. Humidity remained from the scorching weather of the day before, and Naruto shook his head. He had depended on luck for the majority of his life, but some days it just wouldn't have him.

He jogged across Shinobi Drive, a large intersection leading to the school parking lot, and yanked out his school schedule. He vaguely remembered the location of his first homeroom and used a tiny map that Shikamaru had drawn to help him out.

He entered the school with fluidity, weaving through students like a practiced needle, until he found the giant numbers 411 plastered above a mahogany door. He entered quietly, and was surprised to find Shikamaru draped over one of the desks in the back. His legs sprawled out across the flat portion of the desk and his arms were strategically placed behind his head. He opened one eye at Naruto.

"Yo." He gestured towards a desk next to him, and reverted to his lazy exposure.

Naruto sat down, and looked Shikamaru up and down. "I take it Saturday didn't go well?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "They weren't there when I got home. Good for me, but I had to hear a mouthful all weekend. Keh. Troublesome adults."

Naruto laughed. "If it's any consolation, Sunday was pretty awful for me."

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Really? What happened?"

Naruto decided to leave out the bit about Gaara. "I had to go back to Harmony—you know, the child care provision, and have an interview about my school life."

"Ouch," Shikamaru sympathized. "And after only one day, too."

Naruto shrugged. "You learn to just tell adults what they want to hear, after a while."

Shikamaru laughed. "Ain't that the truth?"

Kiba rolled into class and yawned. He settled into the seat in front of Naruto and collapsed on his desk. "Is it normal for hangovers to last two days?"

Naruto stiffened. "After all the yegger you drank, yes, yes it is."

Shikamaru laughed and Kiba groaned.

"Speaking of which, you didn't drink at all."

Naruto sighed. "I've already lived my days of getting wasted. I suppose now I'm here to watch after all of you kids,"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and students began to fill the room. Sakura and Ino came into view, and sat in front of Kiba and Shikamaru, talking wildly about the party. Kiba was still eyeing Naruto.

"Okay, I'll bite. How old were you when you first got drunk?"

Naruto hadn't been fishing for questions at all, but he shrugged. "I was twelve,"

Kiba nearly fell off of his seat. "You're kidding!"

Naruto finished. "And I was stupid."

"That's pretty awesome though. Suddenly you seem mature."

Naruto laughed. More than you'll ever know, he thought.

The class was nearly full, and the homeroom teacher had begun taking attendance. The classroom was unusually quiet, at least in Naruto's experience, and he found himself taking a small note from Kiba. It was crumpled and adorned with pink pen writing. Naruto assumed it was from Sakura who was sitting in front of him.

He opened it inconspicuously, and read the bubbly writing.

'If you see Sasuke today, tell him to find me ASAP, k?'

It was signed 'Sakura' with tiny hearts. Good God.

He vaguely wondered if he even wanted to reply, but a strange feeling crept upon him when he realized that she was staring at him, waiting for a visual agreement. He nodded, though he seriously doubted he would encounter the boy. His new goal was to avoid the sexual deviant as best he could. If Gaara was back, Sasuke wasn't a risk he was willing to take. No matter how sexy, smart, or challenging the guy was.

Sakura seemed appeased with his head bob, and she turned to focus on the lesson. Naruto heard his name and dictated that he was present. Information about a fall formal was being announced, and he felt his mind wander. He turned to Shikamaru who hadn't changed positions. He then eyed the teacher who was doing his best to avoid becoming annoyed with him. He smiled.

Kiba was folded into a ball on top of his desk, and Ino looked extremely pale. Sakura seemed the only energetic one of the bunch, and Naruto could tell immediately that she was one of those students. Every question sent her hand flying into the air, her eyes gleaming and her answers articulate. Naruto now understood why all of the boys slept. They probably got all of their answers from her.

Naruto's attention was distracted to one of the outside windows, where a giant tree seemed to envelope the building. He had never had a school with windows before, and if there were windows, they were gated off to avoid burglaries and vandalism. It was kind of nice to see nature in such way, and he was grateful homeroom discussions never included anything of importance. Rain clouded the windows, and the tree shook in the soggy wind.

Smiling to himself, he settled his head on his arms. He knew it was going to rain.

* * *

The day went by fairly quickly, but Naruto felt like killing someone. Namely a teacher, but at the moment he couldn't decide which. He was late in the quarter and had missed a majority of assignments which were all now, simultaneously stacked in his arms. Six classes of educational goodness piled on his biceps, and not one word could make him feel less anxious about the limited amount of time he had to complete them. He hadn't even had the opportunity to eat lunch because of the assignments he had accrued, and now, at three pm, his stomach was doing wonders to his normal happy-go-lucky attitude. 

The school halls had cleared out quickly and only a few people remained. He had one last stop to make—his locker, before he would head home to his apartment. The rain hadn't stopped since early morning and Naruto was worried for his work, though in reality, he had no intention of doing half of it. It was ridiculous, and lethargy was one sign of rebelliousness he wasn't ashamed of.

He ducked down to his locker and began to put half of the books away, organizing the paperwork in a small binder as he did so. A girl's pump could be heard coming down the hall, one that sounded suspiciously familiar, but Naruto ignored it.

Students jogged by, anxious to get out of school and get home, and Naruto finished packing his bag. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a lean arm reached to turn the lock next to him. A husky scent filled the space between them, and Naruto swallowed.

"Sakura's looking for you," He commented dryly.

The figure next to him opened the locker and through an armload of work into it. Naruto turned to face him, baby blue eyes meeting charcoal black.

"I know."

His arm went lazily over the brim of the lockers, drawing him closer to Naruto.

"Something about a mysterious blonde putting the moves on me at Ino's."

Naruto's face reddened. "That is _not_ what happened."

Sasuke leaned in closer. "So what did happen, dobe?"

Naruto pulled himself from Sasuke's glare, and rolled his eyes. "Please,"

The same clicking of pumps sounded again and Naruto turned towards the noise. "That's Sakura, rig—" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish speaking before Sasuke had shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk. We're hiding." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him to a small Janitors closet, walking soft and smooth against the marble floors. He opened it, and sent a disgruntled Naruto in first.

Sasuke pushed him against the wall, closing the door tightly behind them. Naruto felt his heart beat rapidly, and Sasuke's body unintentionally grinded against his, as his feet searched for stability on the cluttered floor. The clicking grew louder and Sasuke pressed himself further onto Naruto in an attempt to view the girl through the tiny crack of the door.

Naruto breathed deeply. He felt Sasuke's knee travel between his legs, and he felt his head tilt upward in the pleasure of the motion. The rhythm of Sasuke's breathing beat rapidly on his neck and Sakura's footsteps slowly faded down the hallway. Sasuke opened the door and peeled himself from Naruto, and Naruto felt his body react. He slid to the floor, his breathing calm, and his cheeks flushing. Sasuke was looking at him strangely. "What are you all worked up about?"

Naruto pulled himself from the floor and shook his head. "Nothing."

Sasuke tugged his arm and pushed him against the wall. Naruto looked shocked. "I knew it, from the first time I saw you."

"Wha-?" Before Naruto could even speak, Sasuke kissed him, and hard. His hands ran up Naruto's torso, grateful he had only a t-shirt on and not the school uniform. Naruto reacted quickly and through his stifled sounds of protest, managed to push Sasuke away.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his lips red and thick. Sasuke pushed himself against Naruto again, his hips grinding gently against his own.

"You're gay right?" Naruto lowered his head. "Yeah? What of it?"

"There's only a few of us here and you're the only one I haven't enjoyed yet."

Naruto immediately tried to push away, but Sasuke pushed him against the wall with such practice that he was in an extremely compromising position. Sasuke's leg was positioned between his and his arms were being held tightly against the wall. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him with force, his free hand tightly gripping Naruto's thigh..

"..nng…Sasu…ke…please, stop." Though the pleasure was great, Naruto was slightly frightened. He had always been the aggressor in his relationships, and being the uke was difficult. He didn't like feeling helpless against Sasuke.

His comment seemed to be enough though. Sasuke, slightly surprised, released him. Naruto slid to the floor and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Sasuke knelt down to eye level with him.

"I assumed you were more experienced."

"It has nothing to do with that." Naruto said stubbornly, and he stood up hoping that his jeans would loosen.

Sasuke shook his head. "Right,"

Naruto glared at him. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a slut."

He reached down to grab his back pack and Sasuke twisted his face around. His expression was smug and sultry, and he softly nipped Naruto's lower lip. "That's what makes me want you," he stated.

Naruto stood up in an attempt to shake the flighty feeling from his groin. He gathered his composure and his face straightened out. If Sasuke wanted to play, he would let him play.

"Fine. But if you want me, you're going to have to do better than that."

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted and he smiled. "I do love a challenge."

"I figured as much." Naruto looked at his watch and then to Sasuke. "Want to give me a lift?"

Sasuke laughed. "As long as Sakura's not stalking my car."

Naruto sighed. "You really should tell her you're gay."

There was a long pause. "Should I tell everyone your little secret, too?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke and felt the tension in his chest break. "Now you're blackmailing me?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura wasn't at Sasuke's car.

* * *

A/N-- I dunno why, but everytime I read or write about Sasuke being seme, that 'Sexy Back' song starts playing in my head. Haha. I don't think Sasuke would be happy about that. 


	6. Old Ways

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thank you for all of the reviews!

I just finished midterms and I've been in such a writing mood it's insane--ask my roommate! Although I don't think she's complaining since she's my beta. Heh heh...I'm going to Japan in about a month and I've been trying to make a list of what to buy. A trip like this calls for one suitcase just for souveneirs, you know? I'm thinking that I'm going to buy a million phone charms...and a lot of other stuff. ::laughs:: What's a college girl to do?

Awe...how sad. It's raining and my ceiling is leaking. Better go check it out.

Oh, and by the way: I'm getting ready to start a couple more NaruSasu fics so keep your eyes out!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Old Ways**

Naruto had decided that his situation with Sasuke was like a two sided coin. On one hand he had potential no-strings-attached relationship with great sex and no second thoughts. On the other hand he had Neji and Gaara to worry about, not to mention the slight possibility that he would fall for the Uchiha boy. Normally, Naruto didn't fall for men so easily. He had become picky and very fast paced. But above physical attraction he held a different appeal from the raven-haired boy, one that made his heart beat a little differently than usual.

And right now, on a normal car ride to his apartment, his heart was racing.

"Won't Neji be a little put off?" The words came out coolly, and Sasuke gave Naruto a wry look.

"Neji's a stand in. I'm the same for him."

"Ah." Naruto commented. "I suppose there isn't room for committed relationships at a catholic school, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Committed gay relationships, you mean."

Naruto thought long and hard before making his next comment. "So, what, you just find guys and pull them to the dark side?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're already there."

Naruto couldn't argue. It was obvious to Sasuke that Naruto was gay, and vice versa. Above that undeniable trait, it was obvious that they were both extremely attracted to each other.

"What about Sakura? She's your disguise?"

Sasuke's face hardened somewhat and he spoke low. "She's my ticket to graduating this hell-hole."

Naruto put his hands behind his head, feeling more casual around the boy than he was prepared for. He tilted his head back, and gave Sasuke a sideways glance.

"Shikamaru did say you had a nasty home life."

A sour look passed Sasuke's face, and Naruto was amazed at how the tension in the car built so quickly. He moved his hands down and apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

Sasuke scoffed. "No one will ever understand my life."

Naruto returned his hands to supporting his neck and closed his eyes. "If you want, I could try."

The words were soft, and Sasuke's expression changed from cold to one of intrigue. He returned his attention to the road, and the slimy sound of windshield wipers filled the car. After the brief period of silence, Naruto spoke.

"I don't know much about your life, but I've had it rough. House to house my entire life, and situations that I bet you couldn't even dream of being in. Sometimes it's better to have someone to complain to."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. "I have Neji for that."

Naruto nodded and shrugged. Sasuke's mood had dimmed, and Naruto was feeling an increasing desire to make him smile. He wasn't sure what had happened in the Uchiha household, but it was obvious that Sasuke needed a friend, and not just a stand in.

"You know, if you're going to be all moody and stuff, it will be difficult for me to put my all into laying you."

Sasuke's attention snapped back and was immediately replaced by a cold stare. His eyes held a hint of a smirk.

"You, lay me?" He asked.

Naruto nodded wildly. "Yup. Seme all night."

Sasuke pulled into Naruto's parking lot, and pulled the car gently into a parking position. He pulled the emergency brake up, turned off the car, and immediately pushed his lips onto Naruto's. His hand held him steady on Naruto's right side, and slowly drifted inward, pulling Naruto closer to him. Naruto didn't hesitate in kissing back.

Sasuke's tongue played an intense game inside Naruto's mouth and Naruto found himself gasping for air. He was crunched against the seat and Sasuke clearly had the advantage. He felt a burning between his legs and let them part, an opening Sasuke took hasty advantage of.

"You were saying?" Sasuke purred, and Naruto let out a small moan.

"We…we should…go inside."

Sasuke was off Naruto in seconds, and Naruto breathed deeply to recover. He had met Sasuke's type before, and knew how to handle them. Another double sided coin.

Naruto was leading the way to his apartment before he even realized he had his keys in his hand. It had been a long while since he had felt the burning sensation he was feeling at the moment, and while common sense screamed no, his body ached yes.

He fumbled with the lock, strong arms tracing his waist. Sasuke nipped at his earlobe, and he breathed deeply.

"Come on, Naruto…concentrate." The comment sent shivers up his spine, and the lock finally clicked into submission. The door opened, and as Sasuke lightly pushed him in, Naruto froze. Sasuke, sensing the hesitation, leered up at the thing that had caught Naruto's attention.

"Ga..Gaara—How did you—"

A lone figure was a silhouette against Naruto's balcony window, but even from a distance a stern expression and icy emotions were present. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke's grip on his waist tightened. The figure moved closer.

"I was surprised when Temari told me," was all that he said, but Naruto knew that the less words spoken, the worse the situation. He eagerly slid Sasuke's arms from him, and attempted to regain his composure.

"It's not what you think." He said. His voice was soft.

Gaara edged closer, and Naruto was surprised that he and Sasuke were eye to eye. Sasuke was glaring intently, and Naruto could tell that he was processing information. His lips tightened, and Gaara spoke.

"It's time for you to leave." His comment was directed at Sasuke. His words were like ice and Naruto trembled. He didn't want to make eye contact with either of the boys, but a part of him felt as though Sasuke had noticed his discomfort. The air in the room weighed heavy, and Naruto felt like a small child. He wasn't sure about what was happening, and he felt nervous.

Sasuke, looking as casual as ever, looked down to Naruto, and Naruto knew that it was Sasuke's way of asking him what he wanted. Naruto breathed deeply. Gaara was dangerous, and he feared for Sasuke. The room was too cold, and his skin was beginning to get goose pimples.

He nodded. Sasuke shifted. "Fine. We'll finish what we started another day."

His comment made Gaara tense, and Naruto quickly turned to see Sasuke out of the door. He felt his eyes well and his stomach tighten. He new there would be repercussions. He met Sasuke's eyes and tried to look away. "I'm sorry." He said, and he felt the door push to a close from behind him. He turned around and found himself trapped between two strong arms and the door.

"I'm disappointed in you, Naruto." Naruto's eyes found his, and he felt incredibly small. Gaara didn't move an inch, and Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"I told you that it's not what it seems." Naruto held a straight face.

Gaara glared. "He was touching you."

"Lots of people touch me. You and I are not together." He realized soon after how stupid his comment had been. Gaara had always been taller, and extremely aggressive. Those qualities were part of what had drawn Naruto in so close. But now, at sixteen years old, Naruto found him overbearing. And as Gaara pulled him to the floor, Naruto cried out.

Gaara stifled the sound in seconds, a pierced tongue impeding Naruto's mouth. Naruto pushed hard against his chest, but the older boy was stronger, and his position gave him the advantage. Naruto felt hot as the red head tugged at his jeans, his hands slowly making way to his groin.

"I missed you," He breathed, Naruto exhaling at the feel of moist air on his neck. He suppressed a moan.

Gaara's hand teased the hem of his jeans and found a soft spot on his thigh. He gripped hard, and Naruto arched his back.

"Only I know where to touch you," Gaara said, as he pinned Naruto's squirming hands above him, "To make you breathe so hard."

Naruto felt his eyes water and clenched them shut. He didn't want to see the satisfaction on Gaara's face. He breathed hard, ignoring the strong hand tracing his chest, and in moments, the motion stopped. The pressure over him lightened, and forceful lips gently left his own. Naruto opened his eyes, and found bright green ones hovering above them. They had softened somewhat, and Naruto let a few tears roll down his cheek. He could tell he was flushed, and he hated his body for wanting more.

"You've never cried before." Gaara said, and he released Naruto's hands to wipe the wetness away. Naruto shivered at his touch. He was hot, and his breath was like fire on his lips.

"I think you should leave," Naruto said. His voice was uneasy and he saw Gaara's eyes narrow. Naruto looked away.

It was minutes before Gaara stood up, and Naruto was surprised when Gaara grasped his hand and yanked him to his feet.

"You know that I'm the only one. Don't do anything stupid or I'll make you regret it."

His words were cold and quick, and Naruto felt his stomach tighten even more so than before.

The door clicked shut, and Naruto felt like throwing up.

* * *

**A/N-- **Noooo! What is poor lil Naruto to do? 


	7. Guy Talk

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thanks for all of the reviews again! Answers to popular questions will be at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guy Talk**

Tuesday was bright and sunny, and the walk to school was momentous. Naruto's thigh was sore from where Gaara had grabbed him, and his homework remained untouched in his bag. His mind was racing wildly around the previous days events, and he knew encountering Sasuke would be inevitable. He felt his chest tighten at the thought. He wondered what Sasuke thought of him.

The situation must have seemed bizarre. Naruto almost laughed. It was bizarre.

The school came into view, and Naruto saw Sakura loitering outside the main doors. Ino was seated on a flower mantel beside her, and Kiba was leaning over her with an attractive smile. Sakura's eyes were narrow.

Naruto approached and caught their conversation.

Kiba's voice was low and focused. "I'm serious. I'm going to fail unless you help me out."

Sakura's eyes narrowed even further, and she smirked. "What am I going to get out of it?"

Kiba threw back his head in a playful manner. "What do want out of it, sugar?"

Sakura pushed him hard against and Ino squealed. "Eww! I've got Sasuke for that, moron!"

Naruto gave his signature salute, as the trio noticed his arrival. Sakura beamed.

"Sasuke called me last night. Thanks for telling him!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had no idea.

A hard hand slammed on his back, and he winced before smiling. "Good morning, Shikamaru."

His friend laughed. "You look like you sprained your ankle with the way you're walking. You okay?"

Naruto inwardly cussed. "Yeah, I kinda tripped. Clumsy me."

Though Shikamaru's face was smiling, his eyes were serious. Naruto hated people who could see through him, and he quickly changed the subject.

"Should we all get to homeroom?"

The girls were already standing before he finished. They all walked in together and Kiba turned towards the boys. "By the way, study group at Sakura's tonight."

The girl turned in fury. "What?"

Kiba smiled. "It would be sad if you said no…after I was going to go through all the trouble of inviting Sasuke, too…"

Sakura's mood lightened and she grinned. "I'll hold you to that, dog-boy."

Kiba growled, and the girls laughed. Naruto sighed. Another long day.

* * *

The day sifted by quickly, and Naruto was disappointed that he hadn't managed to catch Sasuke in the halls or at lunch. Though he was nervous for their encounter, he was even more frustrated not knowing where they stood. Which was weird, he thought, considering they didn't even have a relationship. 

Shikamaru drove him to Sakura's who lived only a few houses down from Ino, and he wasn't surprised when the house was equally as magnificent. The small crowd of friends piled into her living room, everyone taking seats as if they visited frequently. Naruto felt a little shy, but threw his bag onto the ground. He yawned and shook his head. "To be honest, this homework of mine isn't going to get done."

Kiba laughed, and Shikamaru looked amused. He smiled at his joke, and from behind him, the door clicked open.

"There's something wrong with my car."

Naruto turned, somewhat relieved to hear the familiar voice. Sasuke was eyeing the crowd with an angry stare.

Naruto nodded towards him. It was an opening for them to talk. He turned towards the other kids, and waved his hand submissively. "Study away. Cars are something I enjoy."

The group laughed and Sakura began the session as if it were a class.

Naruto followed Sasuke out to the front driveway, wondering who would be the first to speak.

Sasuke was effectively avoiding eye contact with him, and Naruto decided to let the scene play out.

"What's wrong with it?" He eyed the black beast passively.

"The brakes stutter when I stop."

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "That one's easy. You need to get them turned."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

Naruto looked a little baffled, but he took a moment to soak in the beautiful afternoon. The sun was high in the sky with scattered clouds, and birds were gliding like kites in the smooth summer breeze. The silence felt good, even though he knew it was awkward.

"You want to tell me about it?" Sasuke knelt on the hood of his car. His eyes were low, and his tone was unenthused.

"He's not my boyfriend," Naruto said, "Just one of those 'problems you couldn't even dream about' that I mentioned in the car."

There was a long pause and Naruto met Sasuke's gaze at his next comment.

"You should just say no."

Naruto breathed deeply. "Life isn't as easy as that."

"Want me to tell him for you?" His voice held no emotion.

"Right." Naruto found a place next to Sasuke and knelt back with him. His mind was wandering. It was no longer an issue of being attracted to Sasuke. It was a matter of keeping him safe. He knew what Gaara was capable of, and he didn't want to be around him when he broke. Not again.

"I don't give up that easily." Sasuke said, and Naruto found himself looking up at the boy. Sasuke almost looked playful.

"You don't know how dangerous I can be."

Naruto felt a shiver. He responded with the first comment that came to mind. "He's more. Dangerous, I mean."

Sasuke pulled himself from the car and began walking towards the door. "It's too hot out."

Naruto stood up. "I'm trying to be serious and you're just going to walk away?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I told you that I liked challenges."

Naruto sighed as the raven haired boy disappeared into the house.

He began to follow, and rolled his eyes. He hated studying.

Naruto had no idea how fast Sasuke was. He had assumed a discrepancy like Gaara would cost the boy a few days, but it seemed a few hours was the dividing line.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were perched side-by-side, staring with lethargy at a math book that Sakura was desperately trying to decipher to them. Naruto could feel that his eyes were puffy from boredom, and he could tell that beside him, Sasuke was extremely annoyed. His eyes had been narrowed in a dangerous squint for the past ten minutes, and his Indian style position hadn't altered at all. Naruto yawned. 

Kiba had been smothering Sakura the entire afternoon, asking her questions that even baffled her. The last question had been something about statistics, and Sakura was frantically rummaging through her book to find an answer.

Shikamaru was asleep.

Naruto noticed it from the corner of his eye, but thought nothing of it. Sasuke's hand had twitched into action in such a quick motion that he assumed the taller boy had an itch of some sort. But Sasuke's hand left Sasuke territory and immediately found it's way to Naruto's thigh, causing him to jolt out of his lazy haze.

The touch was soft against his jeans, and Naruto felt no sexual reference. Instead, Sasuke tilted his head. "I can't take any more of this."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I could be sleeping."

"I'm not asleep!" Shikamaru darted up from the couch, and Sasuke's hand immediately returned to his own lap. Shikamaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and even Kiba and Sakura paused in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm going home."

Sasuke was already heading towards the door before Naruto stood up, and Shikamaru shook his keys in front of him. "Wanna drive?"

Sakura stood with angry defiance. "But none of you have even learned anything!"

Naruto had already swiped the Keys from Shikamaru's hands. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Please believe me when I admit that you are incredibly smart and I, I am unbelievably lazy."

As if noting a quoted line, Shikamaru bustled out of the door, Naruto close behind. He turned and did a polite sort of bow. "Sorry, Sakura."

The door clicked shut behind him, and Shikamaru stretched. "What a nightmare."

Sasuke coughed from beside them. "Kiba owes me."

Shikamaru laughed and plopped into the passenger seat. Naruto felt as though he was a chauffer, but didn't entirely mind. The best car he had driven was a beat-up mustang, and he wasn't going to argue over the throes of a BMW.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke." Naruto said, and slid into the driver's seat. When he was pulled onto a main road, Shikamaru gave him a lazy glare. Naruto attempted to ignore it, but for some reason it just made him paranoid.

"What?" He asked. His voice didn't sound confident.

Shikamaru pursed his lips. "I dunno. You tell me."

Naruto felt himself get frustrated. Shikamaru was a smart guy, and he was impatient. Bad combination.

"You want to know what happened between Sasuke and I." Naruto stated, and Shikamaru looked surprised.

"Good guess."

Naruto paused and thought carefully about his next words. In actuality, there was really no other way to say them.

"Shikamaru—there's really no easy way for me to say this. I'm –"

"Gay?" Shikamaru gestured. His expression was still lazy, and he licked his lips. He seemed completely unfazed.

Naruto let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Um, yeah, actually."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Word of advice numero uno: Don't play Iron Chef on a guy's first visit to your house. Dead giveaway."

Naruto almost laughed.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not a homophobe. I mean, I've put up with Sasuke for all these years, haven't I?'

Naruto nodded and pulled onto the highway. Few people could widdle him down to his true colors, and he was somewhat content that it had been Shikamaru and not someone else.

"I suppose." He commented.

Shikamaru paused. "Well, are you two together?"

Naruto shook his head, suddenly feeling relieved. There was no disgust in Shikamaru's voice, and he seemed genuinely interested. Naruto suddenly regained his confidence.

"No, but he's trying. There was an incident yesterday—one I'd rather not talk about."

"An incident that bruised your thigh?"

Naruto coughed. "And my ego."

Shikamaru sighed. "You gay guys all try to act like the shit, but you've all got just as much drama as the girls."

Naruto snickered, and Shikamaru amended his comment.

"The only difference is that you don't sound as annoying."

There was a long pause and Naruto pulled into his parking lot. He pulled the car into park.

"Hey, this doesn't hurt our friendship, does it?" He felt like the question needed to be asked. Shikamaru turned towards Naruto and gave him a smile he had never seen.

"No way. But friends should be honest with each other, right?"

Naruto felt a warmth fill him. His first real guy friend. He decided to mark the day on a calendar.

He switched seats with Shikamaru and waved him off, cautiously climbing his stairs. He hoped to God that another unexpected visitor wasn't waiting.

God must have heard, because his apartment was nice and empty.

* * *

A/N

Yes this will be a SasuNaru. Naruto's just a little damaged is all...give the guy a break. LoL.

Yes, Gaara is possesive. Wouldn't have the adorable emo redhead any other way.

On a different note, I started a new fic called Misery Business. It will be SAsu NAru but I'm taking a chance at a more serious fanfiction. Please read and review!

Also--finished Death Note 10. Is anyone else obsessed with this series????


	8. Rivals Revealed

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Because everyone else is doing it...I (sadly) don't own Naruto.

**Comments:** Thanks for the reviews! Very appreciated. Would you believe I had to work today? Darn TCF and it's open 360 days a year-ness. On a brighter note, it's now officially less than a month before I leave for Japan! Wahoo!

Anywho, on with the show:

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rivals Revealed**

Naruto's the type of boy that makes you want to run a mile for the hell of it. He seems pretty shy when you first meet him, but it's only a disguise to lure in guys like me. In actuality he's completely and insanely energetic, and the voice he uses to whine is enough to break window panes. Though I usually kiss him before that happens.

In truth, he's even a little irritating. He's got loads of baggage, and a mouth that won't stop—even boyfriends from the ice age that I've got to ward off. Not that it's a challenge for me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and everyone and their mother does a world of good avoiding me.

Except for Gaara. He's the only exception.

But even though any normal man would feel like smacking the kid upside the head, I usually just take advantage of him. He's so easy to tease. It's sexy.

Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, thin yet athletic? Find me a more attractive mix and I'll show you a natural attraction to Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sasuke swerved into his five car garage with practiced ease and rubbed his eyes. The day had been long and arduous and he wasn't to content in having to finish it at his home—the only place he was never pleased to be. The house stood like a giant ornamental box on a square of fresh green grass, and the smell of humid garden flowers burned his nose. He glanced around the tiny cement dwelling and felt his chest heave a sigh of relief. 

His brother wasn't home.

He exited his car and held his backpack low, dust wafting from the banisters as the garage door descended. He suppressed the urge to sneeze, and crept into the back room of the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Neji slouched over his kitchen counter, his slim legs balancing him on an iron bar stool. His hair was sprawled across the counter, and his head was resting on the length of his arms.

"That took forever." He commented, and his eyes didn't open. Sasuke felt his eyes narrow.

"You shouldn't come here when I'm not home."

Neji slowly sat up, stretching in a deliberate way. "Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke walked past the boy, his feet mechanically leading him to a grand staircase. He didn't pause to see if Neji was following.

He climbed the stairs and found his room, door slightly ajar. His brother had been in it again. He shook his head in disgust.

From behind him, Neji's hands circled his lean waist. Sasuke felt the boy lean against him and he dropped his backpack on the ground. He gripped Neji's hands and pulled him to where he could see him. Neji's eyes were soft and low, and his lips were parted in a teasing fashion.

Sasuke had a few emotions running through his head, which was a rarity. Normally, on a long day, Neji was the perfect escape. But his mind was focused on a certain cerulean eyed boy and the pained expression he had received when leaving his apartment the day previous. He would never forget those eyes and how quickly they had changed. And all because of that boy.

Sasuke didn't like him.

Sasuke pushed past the smaller boy and fell onto his bed, allowing Neji to climb on top of him. He was hot, and Sasuke liked the feeling against his skin.

"What's on your mind?" Neji whispered. He rested his weight on Sasuke's hips and planted butterfly kisses on the raven haired boy's neck. Sasuke was quiet for a long while. After a few moments of Neji's nipping, Sasuke pushed him over so that he was on top. Neji tucked his face under, giving Sasuke a clear view of his neck. Sasuke kissed it.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked, and Neji's eyes found his in confusion. Sasuke spoke again. "I mean, have I ever hurt you?"

Neji almost laughed, but instead, a stifled moan escaped. Sasuke had found a sensitive spot. "No…Not unless I wanted it. Why?"

Sasuke kissed Neji on the lips and grinded his waist gently. Neji arched his back and Sasuke breathed deeply.

"I think someone hurt Naruto."

Neji's face tightened. "Maybe he deserved it." Sasuke's movements ceased, and he looked down towards vacant eyes.

"Are you jealous?"

Neji scoffed. "No." He ran a hand through his hair. "You can do better, though."

Sasuke kissed him again, without much enthusiasm. Neji looked annoyed.

"If you're just going to be thinking of him, then go."

Sasuke, not known for being patient, pulled himself off of Neji. His eyes were dark. "You're being stupid."

Neji didn't respond. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and a tree ticked against the window as a cool breeze swept by. Neji sat up.

"I've heard about Gaara. He's no good. You'd be an idiot if you got into it with him. Especially over that brat."

Sasuke looked surprised. "You've heard of him?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "You forget how much gossip I manage to collect."

Sasuke breathed deeply, and knelt back, eyeing Neji with an intuitive glare. Neji looked angry.

"He's 18 and just got out of juvie. Killed his parents when he was a kid, put another kid in a coma nearly a year ago. Word's all over that he's come for Naruto Uzumaki. I think they went to school together or something."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten. He had left _that_ alone with Naruto? No wonder the kid looked like he was going to cry. Neji had become quiet, and Sasuke thought to himself. He wondered if Naruto was afraid of him, or if there was something else.

He stood up.

"Where does this Gaara kid hang out?" His voice was confident and Neji sat up. His eyes looked alarmed.

"You're going to go find him?" Neji's eyes were wide and alert.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm curious."

Neji stood up. "No way." He made his way towards the door and Sasuke caught his arm. Neji turned towards him and was caught by his intense gaze. He felt like he was melting.

"Please," Sasuke said. It was a rarity that Sasuke begged.

Neji softened and looked away. There was no way he could refuse a look like that.

"Club Twink, on 8th. He's always there with his cousin, Kankuro."

Sasuke nodded knelt back against the wall. His expression changed to a playful one and Neji raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked.

"Get your things together—we've got a long night ahead."

Neji took a deep breath.

* * *

Club Twink was an awkward sort of place, smothered with the scent of heavy perfume and hard liquor. A weighty air of humidity covered the site like a thick tarp, and peanut shells littered the floor like confetti. Dim lights flashed in strobes around a platformed dance floor, sending powerful bursts of primary colors around the diverse array of men within. 

It was a racy place for the gay population, complete with any service bought and paid, and any drug compensated and sold. It was the underground of homosexual activity, where one-night stands blossomed and danger ensued.

Sasuke wasn't the type to visit such a place, but the situation seemed to call for it. He wore all black, a visual hint for hungry men to stay away, and glared at any eager glance he received. His presence was powerful, and it warded many people off. Neji stayed close, grateful that he was with the older boy and not alone. Twink wasn't a place someone entered randomly, and not without cause. Sasuke weaved through a section of men dressed as women, and kept his eyes narrow.

An empty table stood directly in front of him and his sights were set on it. If his calculations were correct, Gaara would find him. Neji slid into the booth beside him and rested his head on his hand. His eyes looked bemused.

"I try to avoid this place," he commented. Sasuke didn't have to ask why.

A loud song was sending pulses through the undercarriage of the table, and Sasuke motioned for an attendant. A buff man approached, a tray placed under his arm.

"Jack and Coke." He looked towards Neji, and Neji ran a hand through his hair. The man looked amused. "Surprise me."

Sasuke sat back into his seat as the waiter was ushered away, and eyed Neji. The boy smiled. "Two can play at your game."

Sasuke was close to a reply when a shadow overwhelmed his table. He smirked. Just as he thought.

"I'm assuming your presence here is intentional."

Gaara overwhelmed the table, his lean body clad in a black wife beater and matching tapered pants. Sasuke took in his many piercings, and slid to the side. It was an invitation, and Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Tempting."

Sasuke tilted his head to look at the boy and slouched back into his chair. "Not enough, apparently."

Gaara's lips were pursed and he took the seat that Sasuke left open. His presence was as dangerous and his eyes glowed neon green in the blazing strobe lights. He turned his vision to Sasuke, and Sasuke sighed.

"You look angry. Is it something I did?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably from across the table. Gaara smiled and it didn't look natural.

"Ah. You think you're funny."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You seem to think that you're dangerous."

Gaara's eyes grew dark and his expression became bitter. His cheeks had paled, and Sasuke could tell by the tilt of his head that he was annoyed. He didn't care. In fact, he himself was irritated.

"My hold on Naruto is stronger than you think, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't blink, he only glared. "Even the strongest bridge can burn."

Gaara frowned.

He reached out and ran a finger along the edge of Sasuke's chin. Sasuke didn't flinch. Neji looked increasingly nervous, and Gaara moved his lips in close to Sasuke's ear. His breathe was hot.

"If it's a challenge you want, I am more than willing to give it to you." His lips brushed Sasuke's ear and Sasuke remained passive. "After all, it's apparent that death doesn't seem to frighten you."

The challenge was clear. Sasuke continued to stare straight ahead as Gaara pulled away from him, his eyes hungry for a reaction. Sasuke merely blinked.

From across the table, Neji spoke quickly. "Alright then. First one to bag Naruto wins."

Sasuke was hesitant, but his expression showed no signs. He smirked. "Right."

Gaara was already standing before Neji could breathe a sigh of relief. The red-haired boy turned and gave an amused smile.

"Give it your all Uchiha, so I can kill you with mine."

Sasuke glowered as the boy disappeared into the night crowd. Sasuke sipped his drink which had been delivered moments before. Neji, eyes narrowed, slammed a fist on the table.

"You're such an idiot." His expression was cold.

Sasuke finished his drink.

_Yeah_, he though. _I am._

* * *

_A/N--> _Burn! Who do YOU think will win?? 


	9. Midnite Encounter

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thanks for all of the reviews! You all know how to make an author feel happy. You know the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Midnite Encounter**

Neji had been silent the entire ride home, and Sasuke could tell that the slender boy was angry. He himself felt slightly nervous, but not enough for emotion to show on his features. It was more like a feeling of excited anxiety, and he found himself carefully plotting. He drove in silence, his mind focused.

Neji left without saying a word, his eyes narrowed and cold. Sasuke watched him leave, and touched his shoulder. The smaller boy turned. Sasuke's voice sounded like a whisper.

"Don't worry about me."

Neji's eyes lightened. Sasuke had never been good at apologies, but Neji knew when he was trying. He rolled his eyes and smiled lightly.

"I'll be around." It was an invitation, and Sasuke knew it. He watched the boy leave and turned towards his house. The lights were on and a sports car had rallied its way into the garage. Sasuke felt his muscles tighten.

He entered the house without hesitation, prepared to pass his brother.

And, as if on cue, his brother was waiting inside the kitchen.

His brother was much taller than him, and was far more built. Not excessively, but the 6 years he held over Sasuke clearly showed in his features. His eyes were dark and cold, and his face was pale and exact. Every attribute was clearly defined, leading him to be a handsome man. Not unusual in the Uchiha family.

His attitude, however, was clearly not flawless. He smirked as his brother entered, and Sasuke attempted to ignore him. The older boy, who was seated on the kitchen counter, began to speak.

"I smell that place all over you."

Sasuke shrugged and continued to walk away. His brother grabbed his arm.

"I told you to be home before nine. Not to go out and fuck around with a bunch of boys."

Sasuke felt his reflexes take action and he forcefully shoved his brother from him. His fists were clenched and his eyes were small. The same thing, night after night. To Sasuke it was like routine—a painful and personal routine.

"You're not my father, Itachi."

His older brother caught his balance and frowned. "Of course. Because I'm sure father would approve of your little fetish, no questions asked."

Sasuke held back a searing comment, and turned towards the staircase. There was no point in arguing with the older boy. He was ruthless, and Sasuke didn't want this night to end like most.

Itachi had other ideas. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked him back towards the kitchen and punched him hard against the jaw. Sasuke fell backwards against a cabinet, and struggled to regain a standing position. His brother was on him in seconds.

"You should know better than to walk away from me, little brother."

Sasuke spat blood at the older boy and pushed up with practiced force. Itachi rolled to the side of him, and Sasuke jumped to his feet. The look in his brother's eyes was maddening, and he could smell vodka on his brother's lips. He ran for the door, his mind screaming at him to get away. His hand hit the door know when his brother hit him hard in the back. He groaned and swung the door backwards, knocking Itachi off of his feet. He took off towards his car, his adrenaline pumping fast and hard. He didn't turn to see if his brother was following, and didn't care. Sasuke decided. It was the last night he would ever step foot inside that house.

* * *

Naruto was surprised to hear a knock on his door, especially so late into the night. He had painstakingly been trying to find activities to do in order to avoid going to bed, simply because the thought of school the next morning wasn't enlightening in the least. 

He was already in his pajamas when he unlocked the door, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" The raven haired boy pushed past him, and Naruto took in the sight. Sasuke had a black eye and a cut lip, and his button up black shirt had been torn. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened, but what confused Naruto was the scent of heavy perfume and alcohol that seemed to emanate from him. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You smell like a club."

Sasuke had found Naruto's couch and was collapsed on it. Naruto ignored the fact he had received no response and left to get a washcloth. When he returned Sasuke was sitting up, and looking intense. Naruto felt nervous.

"Um, you're bleeding." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked up, slightly annoyed. "I left, and for some reason ended up here."

Naruto knelt down and brushed the tip of Sasuke's lip with the damp washcloth. Sasuke grabbed it and maintained the action himself. Naruto sat back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke snorted. "No."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He stood up and went to what seemed to be a coat closet. He yanked out a fleece blanket and chucked it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and his eyes looked annoyed.

"Suit yourself," Naruto said. "I'm going to bed."

Naruto had barely made it to his room before a familiar arm was wrapped around his waist. Naruto paused and Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"I'm going with you." It wasn't a flirtatious comment, and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was exhausted. The boy looked pretty torn up, and most of his weight was resting against Naruto. Naruto turned to support him.

"Yeah, yeah."

He managed to get Sasuke settled in his bed, and was surprised when Sasuke fell asleep so quickly. He played the mother figure, tucking him in and organizing the blankets, before climbing under beside him. Sasuke was hot under the covers and Naruto found himself lying close. He ran a hand over Sasuke's forehead to remove a stray clump of hair. He frowned.

He hoped that Sasuke would explain the situation to him in the morning, only because he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He vaguely wondered if it had been Gaara that had planted such an ugly shade of blue on the raven haired boy's face, and grimaced at the thought. After contemplating the possibility, Naruto took at Sasuke's sleeping form, amazed had how fast and hard asleep he was. There was a certain peace about him that drew Naruto in, despite the obvious injuries that hinted at violence.

Naruto sighed and rolled over, trying to ignore the figure sleeping next to him. He knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto woke early for school. After one look at Sasuke, he called himself in sick. Though Sasuke wasn't too badly injured, his eyes were intense and angry. Vengeful even. 

Naruto decided to do him a favor and keep him out of trouble.

Sasuke wasn't a morning person, and Naruto wasn't surprised. Few people were and he had never known Sasuke's type to up bright and early grinning all the while. So he left him be, and decided to cook breakfast. He wasn't in the mood for a large meal and it had been a while since he had indulged in his extensive collection of Top Ramen. Opening the pantry, he dug out a spicy packet, and ripped it open over a boiling pot of water. The noodles simmered for a few minutes and Naruto impatiently looked at his watch.

"Instant, my ass."

As soon as the noodles were soft, he drained some water and added the flavoring, letting the sweet smell tantalize his nose. He grabbed a fork and drifted to the couch. It had been a while since he had ditched a class and he wasn't used to the freedom.

He was watching a rerun of Law and Order when Sasuke finally emerged from his room, and Naruto tried to ignore the fact he had shed his shirt. It was difficult, considering.

Sasuke found his way to the kitchen and grabbed some ice out of the freezer, using a kitchen cloth to hold it. After a few moments, he pushed the makeshift icepack against his eye. He grimaced.

"Are you eating ramen?"

Naruto broke his attention way from an exciting scene. "Yup."

Sasuke sat down next to him. "For breakfast?"

Naruto nodded, staring at the television screen. Sasuke shook his head. "No wonder you're so thin."

Naruto looked at him and laughed. "Noodles have carbs."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Those things are ten for one dollar. Are they even noodles?"

Naruto slurped a section into his mouth and shrugged. "Hits the spot for me."

Sasuke sighed and rested his head against the brim of the couch. Naruto took in the arch of his neck and the smooth definitions on his chest. He turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"Like what you see?"

Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine. He hated when Sasuke talked in that voice. It made it hard for him to talk back.

"Yeah, but you already knew that."

Sasuke turned his head, giving his right eye clearance to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not in my nature to seduce the ill."

Sasuke almost smiled. "Right."

There was a pause and the television went to commercial. "Can I use your shower?"

Naruto pointed down the narrow hallway and nodded. "Yeah, use what you need."

Sasuke was up in moments and in the shower in minutes. Naruto had gotten used to the club scents Sasuke had brought in, but the smell of his citrus shampoo made him remember. He got up from the couch and decided to change his bed sheets.

It took about fifteen minutes to clean up his bed, and when he was finished, the shower turned off. He shoved the older sheets into a sealed hamper and was surprised when Sasuke, wearing nothing but a towel, emerged from the bathroom.

"I know I'm a bother, but my clothes reek of Twink."

Naruto was way ahead of him and tossed him a large shirt and a pair of shorts. "They're the largest I have."

Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom and when he returned, Naruto had already reseated himself on the couch. Another episode was just beginning, but Naruto was glaring at him.

Sasuke tilted his head upward. "What are you mad about?"

Naruto looked at the television. "You said club Twink."

Sasuke understood what Naruto meant but he shrugged. "I went with Neji."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "To the only place where Gaara hangs out?"

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, blocking the television. Naruto's eyes met his own. Sasuke knelt down and he brought his face so close to Naruto's that their noses almost brushed. Naruto's legs were split, and Sasuke knelt in between.

"We had a very interesting conversation about you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "If you went to find him, it's your own fault you got your ass kicked."

Sasuke laughed. It was the first time Naruto had heard it. "This isn't Gaara's work."

Naruto looked confused, and Sasuke knelt in further. "Remember all of those home problems I told you about?" He kissed Naruto, but neither of their eyes closed. Naruto was examining him.

"You're older brother?" Naruto remembered Shikamaru making a comment the night of the party. Sasuke winced and looked angry. "I refuse to call that man family."

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's and let his blue eyes widen.

"Then what on earth were you talking to Gaara about?"

Sasuke smiled and pushed Naruto backwards, kissing him hard. His hand found the smallest part on Naruto's waist and his thumbs drifted to Naruto's inner thigh. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke spoke. "This."

Naruto didn't like being the uke. In fact, he clearly remembered telling Sasuke that only nights ago. But for some reason, he couldn't move. He enjoyed being touched and controlled, and it made him hot and dizzy. He tilted his head back in pleasure as Sasuke found a soft spot on his ear.

"We made a deal," Sasuke said, being as up-front as he could. Naruto's attention shifted and he tried to meet Sasuke's gaze. "What deal."

His voice was serious, and Sasuke's eyes bore down into his own.

"If you sleep with me, he'll leave you alone."

Naruto's mind spun and he felt himself come back into focus. He pushed Sasuke back and landed on top of him, putting Sasuke in a compromising position. The blonde's legs were on either side of his waist and he was effectively holding down Sasuke's hands. Sasuke looked intrigued.

"You can't play these games with him, Sasuke." Naruto was serious and his eyes were narrowed. Sasuke tilted his neck up, inviting Naruto to give it attention. Naruto didn't move. "I'm serious."

Sasuke pushed his hips up against Naruto's, and Naruto lowered towards the other boy, breathing deeply. "Promise me."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't give up that easily. Besides, all you have to do is choose."

Naruto rolled off of the other boy and shook his head. He didn't face Sasuke. "It's not that easy."

Sasuke sat up, his wet hair falling limp to his shoulders. Trickles of water ran down his chest, and he wiped them away. His attitude had grown impatient.

"You just say that."

Naruto whipped around, his facial expressions clearly showing offense. His blue eyes had grown cold.

"Why would I 'just say that'?"

"Foster home to foster home—you need some kind of constant."

Naruto pushed him hard, making Sasuke fall backwards onto the floor.

"Don't pretend like you know anything about my life!"

Sasuke sat up, his expression volatile. He lunged at Naruto, and pinned him on the ground. Naruto hit the floor hard and his head hurt. He felt tears come to his eyes. Sasuke was angry, and for more reasons than one.

It was enough that he had lost his home and pride in the course of one evening, but to have someone he was interested in intentionally choose a life of abuse was too much. It overwhelmed him.

"You're such an idiot, Uzumaki." He kissed Naruto again, but this time, Naruto wouldn't have it. Naruto pushed up in an attempt to get the older boy off and twisted.

"Sasuke…let…go."

Sasuke only pressed down harder, and Naruto kicked upwards. A memory.

Gaara was like this the first time he had gotten angry. Naruto had tried everything to free himself, but nothing had helped. Gaara hadn't said a word, and Naruto had cried. That person was screaming, and Naruto shut his eyes. A splatter of red.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off with force no one would have predicted that he had. He scurried for the door and clutched the handle wildly, tears pushing themselves from his eyes. For some reason he couldn't twist the lock. A soft hand touched his arm and he turned quickly, his hands tight against his chest. For a minute Naruto thought he had seen Gaara, but he blinked and only Sasuke stood before him. And he looked worried.

"Naruto…"

Naruto felt his legs give out and he fell to the ground. His breathing, which had been erratic, slowed and Sasuke knelt down to be eye level with him. He looked concerned.

Naruto spoke.

"He'll kill you, just like he did Lee."

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, was afraid of a challenge.

* * *

A/N --> The plot thickens. :0 

Man. These next two weeks are going to be rough. Finals finals and more finals.

Just as a heads up, when I leave for Japan, I'm going to post two chapters for you guys, so read my author's notes to find out when. If the majority of you are like me and immediately go to the last chapter upon update, you may end up confused.

Oooh, and to all of my commentors on Death Note. ::Deep sigh:: I really should just read the manga online. But I love the point system!


	10. Shadow of a Doubt

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments**: OMG I didn't know so many of you would bee so affected by Lee. And for that, I feel the need to tell you all that he isn't quite 'dead' persay...he was just hurt really really really badly. So don't worry, okay? Man, Lee would be so happy to know so many of you nearly cried.

Anywho, I've got finals to do, so have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shadow of a Doubt**

It had been about and hour since Sasuke had left, and Naruto felt cold. It wasn't like him to be as emotional as he had been, and thinking about Gaara made his chest tighten. He was huddled on his couch, wrapped in the fleece blanket he had tossed to Sasuke the night before, staring blankly at his flashing television set. The day had turned out differently than he had expected, and above that, he felt small. The world seemed to fly by him so quickly, and it was moments like these that made him constantly feel like he was in a race doing all that he could to catch up.

He lay down, blowing a loose strand of blonde hair that was beginning to irritate his forehead, and sprawled out. It had been a long time since he had felt that painful feeling—that sudden quenching of his heart that seemed to overwhelm his mind and body. Sasuke reminded him so much of Gaara, and he was surprised at how much faith he had in the raven haired boy. It was an awkward sort of faith, because his and Sasuke's relationship was unlike any he had ever had.

Simply because it wasn't a relationship.

There was a bitter note that chimed in his mind and he found himself pulling the blanket in closer. It wasn't normal for him to care for the people he dated randomly. It was rare that he dated randomly in the first place, but for the few one-nighters he had experienced, they were simple, fun and clean—no strings attached. This was the first time a potential fling meant anything to him, and the fact that the boy he had chosen reminded him of Gaara was intimidating.

Naruto shook his head and sat up, letting out a whine. He ruffled his hair.

"It's not like me to be this way." He said rhetorically, and he rolled his eyes. "And now I'm talking to myself."

He stood up and shrugged the blanket off, slowly making his way to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror.

"I look so much older." He commented. Sometimes memories just wouldn't fade away.

_------Memory------_

Naruto stood at the water basin, watching his reflection carefully. It wavered in rhythm with the dripping faucet, and he laughed. It was like a caricature was staring back at him, and he found the big eyes and long nose amusing. He was laughing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and turned around.

"Oh! Gaara, you scared me!"

The older boy was standing rather dramatically, with his legs parted and his torso slouched. He was dressed in the same attire as Naruto, long black running shorts and a bulky T-shirt. Naruto smiled as the boy ran a hand through his hair, wiping perspiration from his forehead in the process. Naruto himself had finished Harmony's weekly hike moments earlier, and was first to the finish, as always.

Gaara leaned down to the basin of water and palmed some into his mouth, tilting his head back slightly to let the cool liquid alleviate his thirst. Naruto watched as a small drop trailed to his chin, and eyed the water with hunger. Gaara wiped the drop from his chin and cocked his head.

"If you're thirsty, drink."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. The basin was a public drinking area, and he had always wondered how clean the water was.

"It seems dirty." He frowned at it.

Gaara stepped closer, very casually. "It's fine."

Naruto shook his head. "Well, the place it comes from seems dirty then."

Gaara seemed to sigh, and stepped back up to the basin to take in another mouthful of water. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the boy turned back to him, and was surprised when Gaara's lips met his.

Cool liquid frosted his tongue and he felt his lips part, welcoming the hydration. His throat had been dry and his mouth had been hot, and the cool sensation that tickled his throat willed him closer to the older boy. He drank with a sort of vapid hunger, his tongue lightly brushing over Gaara's to collect any remaining drops. Gaara's hand had slowly crept to the small of his neck and was slowly trailing down his back.

Naruto breathed in a harsh breath as Gaara's lips retreated, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Gaara's eyes were inches from his, narrowed, and a shade of emerald Naruto had never seen before. He was suddenly aware of his breathing, drawn to the feeling of his chest rising and falling against the older boy's. Their lips were so close that Naruto could feel his breath steadily pumping back against his own cheeks. His legs felt weak, and his heart felt like a timpani in his chest.

He leaned forward, an action more from instinct than anything else, and brushed his lips against Gaara's, wanting the feeling he had previously felt to return. The older boy put a hand to his chest to impede his movement, and Naruto peered up to him, slightly confused.

Gaara's expression, which for the most part was always emotionless, held a sort of playfulness Naruto didn't recognize. A smile. No, a smirk.

"If you want more, ask for it."

Naruto felt his eyes widen and a scarlet hue rose to his cheeks. He stepped back, but only slightly. His heart was pounding wildly, and his body felt hot. He wanted more. His body was asking for it.

"Um…Please, Gaara. I want you…" Naruto felt a little foolish, but Gaara seemed intrigued.

"…to kiss me…"

There was no hesitation before Gaara answered the blonde's request, with a force that Naruto hadn't been expecting. Gaara's hand was holding him close while his tongue dominated Naruto's, and the heat Naruto had felt grew stronger, until he felt dizzy.

Gaara slowed his movements and let his free hand travel under the thick fabric of his cotton shirt, running softly over Naruto's smooth skin. Naruto tilted his head back as Gaara tickled the hem of his shorts and let out a whine.

Gaara pushed him backwards against the wall of the basin with a groan, obviously aroused by Naruto's motions. Naruto gasped. Gaara's hand slipped into his shorts, and as it traveled downwards, Naruto's eyes widened. Reality surged back to him, and the hot feeling that had dominated him seemed to turn ice cold. He pushed Gaara backwards with a shriek.

Gaara's eyes were dangerous. His expression was furious. Naruto's heart was still beating rapidly, but for a different reason. He was frightened.

Gaara was normally antisocial. He was quiet, serious, and his sentences were short and precise. Naruto knew because Gaara was his closest friend. But the look he was receiving was unlike any expression he had ever seen before.

Gaara's face was pale and his eyes were in such a contrast that he looked like a porcelain doll. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed, and when he stood, his figure was no longer casually slouched. It was tall and ruthless.

Gaara stalked towards him, and he found himself pressed against the basin wall with no where to turn. He was breathing hard and the passion he had felt previous was completely drained. Goose pimples rose on his arms, and he felt his hands shake as Gaara leaned in close.

"Don't ever do that again, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, unable to escape his terrifying gaze. Gaara's eyes bore holes into him and he felt ten inches tall. Gaara's head dipped down, as if he intended to capture Naruto's lips. Naruto clenched his eyes closed, waiting for whatever punishment Gaara had planned.

"You guys finished so early!"

The shadow over Naruto relieved itself, and he opened his eyes to Guy sensei jogging up the hill. He was panting heavily and didn't seem to have noticed the situation. Naruto scanned the basin area and wondered where Gaara had disappeared to. He felt nervous, and extremely relieved that someone had shown up t break the tension. He wasn't sure what to think.

-----

He turned to the water basin and caught his reflection. He felt insecure, and anxious. The water wasn't dripping anymore, and with a heartrending face he realized that the reflection looked very much like him.

Naruto downed a soda and sat uncomfortably on his couch. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. Especially his memories. They were the only thing that made him lose himself, and Naruto preferred feeling passive over aggressive.

His apartment was unusually quiet, even with the soft hum of the television set murmuring in front of him. He was distracted now, wondering what Gaara would do. And above that, what exactly Gaara wanted.

Naruto knew that Gaara was persuasive and extremely stubborn. He was positive that Gaara felt a sort of ownership over him—an addiction even. Naruto had been his closest friend, the only one to see past what everyone else took in so easily, and he knew that Gaara wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble of finding him for something stupid. He was serious.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood up. He was worried for Sasuke's sake, and embarrassed all in the same. It wasn't right for a guy to be taken advantage of by a guy, and Naruto felt weak. There was no way he could stop Gaara from getting to him, but he could at least do something about him and Sasuke.

But first, he needed to talk to someone. Thinking seriously was never a good idea alone.

* * *

The road was dim and the street lights had begun to flicker in an evening fog. There weren't many cars on the road, and Sasuke was grateful. He wasn't one to follow the rules, and the speed limit happened to be his favorite to break. Especially when he was frustrated. 

There were some things he couldn't handle in life. Ironic things, considering they were all a great deal a part of him. And for some reason, Naruto seemed to bring them all out.

Sasuke wasn't unfamiliar with death. His mother and father had been killed when he was young, and his brother had taken to drinking soon after. He was used to disorder. Not satisfied with it, but at least adjusted.

He made a hasty right into a familiar neighborhood and allowed his car to slide to a halt. The house he had stopped before was quaint for the neighborhood, but Sasuke knew it had loads of money behind it. The Hyuuga family had a business dynasty that had rivaled his father's, and two completely perfect heirs ripe for the pruning.

His feet brought him to a familiar doormat, and his hand gently poked at a pearlescent doorbell. He waited, and his mind wandered.

He couldn't believe that Gaara had actually killed someone.

Above that, that Naruto had been witness to it. The thought was hard to encompass, and his mind felt heavy. Gaara was a different type of boy. One that Sasuke had never met, and one he was destined never to like. He was creepy, and though Sasuke would never say it out loud, he was intimidating.

The door clicked open, and Neji peered out, his eyebrow raised. He smirked.

"That was fast."

Sasuke ignored him and walked inside. Neji looked inquisitive, and followed the older boy to his room, ignoring the cautious glances of his cousin from the family room. She was quiet and always curious. It was obvious she had a thing for Naruto, but he was pretty confident that he was the only one who knew. I was the way his family was—secretive. It was in their blood.

Sasuke sat on Neji's bed and Neji tucked his hair behind his ears. He sat on a desk chair, and crossed his legs. He waved his hands in a teacher-like manner, and spoke. "Well, out with it."

Sasuke felt his lips tighten before the words escaped them. "Gaara killed someone."

Neji nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm the one that told you, remember?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I mean he _really_ killed someone."

Neji breathed. "And let me guess. This is an intricate piece to the Uzumaki puzzle?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become so cynical?"

Neji uncrossed his legs and became silent. He looked thoughtful, if not serious. The house was quiet, and a breeze whistled outside. A television hummed from downstairs, and Sasuke lay down on Neji's bed. Neji snorted.

"I suppose you're going to play hero?"

Sasuke almost laughed. "That's not in my nature."

Neji seemed to like this comment, and he draped himself over the Uchiha.

"So?" Neji asked.

"So I'm thinking I'll just follow my instincts." Sasuke's eyes were playful and inviting, and his hand wandered to the opening of Neji's button up shirt. Neji grinned.

"Should I close the door?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Depends on if you want to give someone a free show."

Neji knelt forward.

* * *

Naruto hated feeling confused and so far he was neck high with a thick feeling of regret. His head hurt from crying, and his mind hurt from his lapse in emotional strength, and in his train of thought, he had completely demeaned himself in a mere half hour. It had taken him years to build the courage he had attained, and all so he would finally be prepared when Gaara returned. If he returned. Which Naruto had doubted, and had prayed wouldn't happen. 

But luck had never been extremely strong with him, and he felt reality slowly slipping away. Konoha Private was the farthest school from Gaara Harmony had been able to locate. It was also extremely wealthy, something Gaara wasn't attracted to. The perfect place for Naruto to hang out before venturing out on his own—peaceful, and secluded from anything that reminded him of his past.

Naruto kicked up a loose piece of gravel on the sidewalk and pulled the oversized hood from a black hoodie over his head. Clouds were setting in and he could smell rain. He had been walking for a long while, and somehow found himself coming closer and closer to Shikamaru's house. The pony-tailed boy had pointed it out to him on one of their drives, and Naruto hoped that he had remembered correctly. Especially because his feet hurt, and he didn't have the energy to get back to his apartment.

He wandered up to the front door and hesitated before ringing the bell. Shikamaru was the closest friend he had here, and right now he needed advice. His finger hit the buzzer.

There was a scuffling from inside, and Naruto heard the door knob buckle around from inside. The door frame made a high pitched noise as the door opened, and a very tall and buff man eyed Naruto with curiosity. Naruto tucked back his hood.

"Um, this is where Shikamaru lives, isn't it?"

The man tilted his head backwards and Naruto thought he was going to slam the door on him. Instead, jovial laughter filled the deck of the Nara household, and the man patted Naruto on the back.

"Come in, already. He's upstairs."

Naruto stepped inside and was amazed at how different Shikamaru's house was from the others he had seen. It was packed with foreign statues and cultured paintings and the floor was brimming with rugs that looked like they were purchased straight from India. The house was colorful and exciting, and Naruto immediately decided that he liked it.

Shikamaru's father was still speaking. "A lot of people say our house looks completely different at night than in the day. Believe me when I say you're not the first to have asked." He was still laughing.

Naruto followed the older man's pointed finger up an elegant set of stairs and the older man made a reflex towards a closed door. "There you go. If you kids need anything, I'll be downstairs."

Naruto almost laughed himself when the man disappeared behind him. Shikamaru's father didn't seem like a traditional parent at all. He stepped forward and lightly rapped on the door. It opened seconds later with Shikamaru looking annoyed.

"I'm doing my homework—" He stopped mid-sentence and his expression relaxed.

"Hey—I didn't know you were going to come over."

Naruto shrugged. "Neither did I."

Shikamaru was an intelligent boy, more than anyone ever seemed to give him credit for. Above book smart he was definitely people smart, and it was obvious to him that something wasn't right with Naruto. He stepped back, allowing space for Naruto to enter his room.

A pile of books lay unopened on his desk, and Shikamaru took a pencil that had been tucked behind his ear and shoved it into a tiny glass that supported other desk friendly utensils. He sat on his bed and Naruto closed the door.

"I'm not sure where to start. I just really didn't want to be alone at my apartment."

Shikamaru nodded and shrugged. "That's fine. I'm not the best host but we could always play some Go or watch television."

Naruto felt himself ease up a little.

"Do your parents travel? You've got all kinds of stuff here…"

Shikamaru laughed and knelt back, looking lethargic. "Yeah. My parents aren't really ever home. They're always away on business."

Naruto nodded and lay down next to Shikamaru on the bed. His hands traveled behind his head and he closed his eyes. "Must be hard."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope. Used to it."

Naruto laughed. There was a long pause and Naruto opened one eye at Shikamaru.

"Has Sasuke ever been serious with anyone?"

Shikamaru seemed surprised by the sudden change in conversation, but didn't seem to mind. He shrugged and peered up to the ceiling. "Not that I know of…But I don't really know who he's dated."

"Well, he's definitely not serious with Sakura."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Or Neji, I don't' think."

Shikamaru turned violently towards Naruto. "Neji?" His eyes were wide and his face had paled.

Naruto looked a little guilty. "I thought you knew."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I suppose I had my suspicions. Man, Sakura will be pissed."

Naruto laughed. "Girls are weird."

"They're too much."

"I'm gay and you're easily annoyed. Together we make quite the empathetic duo."

Shikamaru laughed and Naruto realized that the mood in the room had lightened. His mind felt open again, and he didn't feel as small as he had when he arrived.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "There's a dangerous guy who's after me, and Sasuke made a bet with him."

Shikamaru raised and eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

Naruto sat up and sat parallel to him, copying his position. His figure was slouched.

"A perverted one."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a hint of curiosity. It wasn't in his nature to be blunt, and Naruto knew that. He elaborated on his own.

"I'm not entirely sure what the details are, but Sasuke's been trying pretty damn hard to seduce me."

Shikamaru almost laughed. "I bet you're the first person he hasn't succeeded with."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's a man-whore."

Shikamaru looked surprised at Naruto's comment, but Naruto seemed unaffected.

"A sexy one, at that."

"Too much information, Naruto."

Naruto apologized. There was a pause and Shikamaru spoke. "Are you upset because of the dangerous guy?"

Naruto scoffed. "I am not upset."

Shikamaru nodded without conviction. "You know the river in Egypt—De-Nile?"

Naruto slouched backwards. "I'm worried, not upset. Gaara doesn't play games, and while I'd love for Sasuke to be my savior, I know that it's impossible."

Shikamaru nodded. "Let me get this straight. You've got a crazy ex, and Sasuke's taken it upon himself to challenge the guy. And you're upset because you don't think Sasuke can beat him?"

"Sasuke can beat him."

"So?"

"So if Sasuke wins, Gaara will kill him."

There was a moment of silence while Shikamaru took in the information, and Naruto examined his facial features for a hint of emotion. Shikamaru looked thoughtful.

"You're going to have to beat them at their own game."

Naruto looked confused. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

Shikamaru laughed. "You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure out something."

Naruto threw his hands up. "That's not good enough. You're making the solution seem too easy!"

Shikamaru leaned in towards Naruto with serious eyes and frowned. "Answer me honestly. Which of the two do you prefer?"

Naruto felt a flush come to his cheeks at the intensity of Shikamaru's gaze and sat backwards, his lips forming a pout. "Sasuke."

Shikamaru smiled and sat back. "You'll figure something out then. It's not in human nature to just sit back and take whatever's thrown at you. If you don't want it, avoid it."

"And if you do want it?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Take it, I suppose."

Naruto couldn't help a smile forming from his lips. He had an idea.

* * *

A/N--> An oddly long chapter, I know. Meh. R&R and check out my other fic Misery Business. This next chapter gets good!

* * *


	11. Naruto's Plan

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Wow, guys. Thanks for all of the positive feedback! To be honest, I've caught up with my lead on this guy, so I'm going to have to use this break to catch it up with my other current fic. Warning: Next wednesday I leave for Japan so expect two chappies on Mon.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Naruto's Plan**

"Sasuke, can we talk for a minute?" Naruto's voice had never sounded so rushed before, and he was positive that he sounded like a nervous child. It had been a few days since he and Sasuke's last encounter, and he was grateful to see that d boy's face was blemish free from the bruises he had accumulated. His expression, however, was distraught. They stood for a few moments in the hallway of Konoha Private, eyeing each other, Naruto waiting for an answer, and Sasuke looking bemused. After a moment, Sasuke tilted his chin. "We've got class."

Naruto felt slightly dejected, but wasn't entirely sure how to react. He couldn't blame Sasuke for being passive towards him, especially because of the information he had absolved about Gaara and one of his most personal memories. But above that, he hadn't made an effort to contact him in any way. He felt weird—like a girl. He constantly felt the need to explain himself to the Uchiha, for reasons he himself couldn't sort. He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"If that's the case," He turned to walk away, but the raven haired boy caught his arm. Naruto turned to meet charcoal eyes, and was slightly confused when they appeared annoyed. "Why do you always give up so easily?"

It was a rhetorical question, and Sasuke pulled Naruto through the halls, both of the boys avoiding awkward glances as they maneuvered past hall monitors and through a small corridor to a tall and lean metal door. Sasuke shoved it open and pushed Naruto forward, ignoring the blonde's angered response to the rough treatment.

"Are you going to hurry or do you want us to get caught?" Sasuke eyed the boy crisply before Naruto turned and rushed forward, letting Sasuke slip into the stairway behind him.

"And where are we going?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke pointed upwards. "The roof."

Naruto trudged up the plastic coated stairs, his hand grazing the chipped exterior of a cool metal railing. He could hear Sasuke's breathing behind him and he tried to remember what exactly he wanted to say. He was no good at preparing speeches because the moment he encountered the person they were directed at, the words would just leave his mind. He shook his head, and pushed a heavy metal door forward, caught off guard when a gust of wind yanked it open. He stumbled out and took in the sunlight, stretching as a force of habit. The roof top overlooked the entire school property, and he wondered why he had never found the secret spot before. He turned to Sasuke, whose hands were in his pockets. It was the visual symbol of Sasuke being in a listening mood, and Naruto knew that he owed him some sort of explanation. He felt like a shrew.

Naruto motioned for Sasuke to sit, and Naruto lead by example, planting himself against a fence railing that lined the edge of the rooftop. Sasuke rose and eyebrow and repeated the motion, sitting parallel to the blonde. Naruto breathed.

"I'm sorry, first off, about the other day. The way you were reminded me of something."

Sasuke's lip quirked but no sound escaped. Naruto paused a moment, before continuing.

"The truth is, Gaara is crazy and I'm…afraid of him. He knows things…"Naruto let his voice wander, not entirely sure how to finish his statement. "He knows things about me—how to push my buttons to get what he wants. And even though I know he knows, I don't think I'm entirely capable of getting away from him."

"The fact that he killed someone probably plays a big part in that." Sasuke's words were vapid and they made Naruto cringe. "That…he didn't kill him. Literally, I mean. I…it's a long story, and one I don't want to relive. But he's possessive, and I need to make him leave me alone."

Sasuke glared and rested his chin on his fists, balanced his elbows on his cross legged form. He was taking in the situation, and Naruto wasn't entirely sure what else to say.

"I don't really know what you're thinking, but if you have any questions, I'll answer them."

Sasuke seemed intrigued. After a moment, his first question emerged.

"Alright. Why are you telling me all of this?"

Naruto knelt forward and ran a hand through his sun kissed hair. He sighed. "It's going to sound selfish."

Sasuke almost smirked. "I'm prepared."

Naruto licked his lips. "Of all of the people I've ever been with, you're the only one who's gotten him this…riled up."

Sasuke almost looked arrogant, before his expression dimmed back to a somewhat blank slate. Naruto didn't miss the satisfaction though, and was grateful that he didn't look angry. He played off of the reaction.

"I want you to help me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his expression turning upwards in interest. Naruto was beginning to feel nervous. He didn't like asking favors from people, especially ones like the favor he was about to ask. He felt embarrassed, and his pride was beginning to slip.

"And how is this?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes reflecting his recognition of the blonde's anxiety.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and rolled his eyes, momentarily shaving away his pride. He knelt in, making firm eye contact with the Uchiha. It was obvious that he was completely serious.

"Live with me, and pretend to be my boyfriend."

Sasuke's face altered in away Naruto never would have expected it to, and he felt his head raise as the Uchiha boy laughed. It was a pure sound, and one he had never heard from Sasuke before. He decided that he liked it, but not at his expense.

"I'm being serious." Is expression was low and focused, and he searched for another hold on the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke seemed to recognize the intensity, because he quickly stifled his laughter with a delicious smile.

"Are you sure you want to be asking something like that?"

Naruto nodded. "After a while…I'm sure he'll just…leave."

"Well, of course. But that's not what I mean. You know what I'm after, right?"

Naruto couldn't suppress the blush from dusting his features and he shook his head.

"I wasn't asking you out, Uchiha. I even said 'pretend'."

Sasuke sat back against the concrete, his smile turning downward. He frowned. "You're putting me in a compromising situation, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. "I know, but I was kind of thinking of it as a trade."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How is that?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I've heard that you're brother is looking for you."

Sasuke immediately tensed, and Naruto spoke quickly, before he could comment.

"I figured, if you do me this favor and help me with Gaara, I'll do you a favor and hide you from him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hence the living with you?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm probably the only one of your friends that he doesn't know. And I'm taking it that you need a place to stay."

"I've been staying with Neji." The comment was flat, and Naruto felt his nose wrinkle.

Sasuke was contemplating the situation and Naruto could tell. There was lot more running through Sasuke's mind than the boy would admit, and Naruto took it as grain assault. They would have to compromise. Sasuke looked up, and smirked. "It will make my bet with Gaara a sure win."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

Sasuke noticed the blush on Naruto's cheeks and licked his lips. "You've never seemed too opposed."

Naruto pulled himself to his feet as the ending bell chimed, and held a hand down to Sasuke in hopes to assist the other boy to his feet. The raven's hand extended to his and yanked him downward, causing Naruto to cry out as he tumbled onto the pale boy. Sasuke fell flat onto the warm pavement, and Naruto landed on his chest, their faces merely inches apart. Naruto growled. "What was that for?"

Sasuke smirked and brought a hand up to his face to block the intense rays of the sun and to shade his eyes. He glanced up at the blonde. "I'm waiting for you to convince me."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he was suddenly aware of the taught boy beneath him, rising and falling with rhythmic breathing. He felt his pulse quicken and his nerves linger, and his eyes drifted down towards Sasuke's lips, taking in the satisfying fact that they were parted. He knelt forward, licking his own lips and pressing them against the other boy's, sucking softly of the thick lower ingredient of his partner. He sensually sent his own tongue over the slick exterior of the Uchiha's teeth and tongue, all while pressing gently into the boy's chest, kneading as he discovered his body wanting more. Sasuke's hands had found their way to the base of Naruto's head and pulled him in closer, Sasuke intensifying the slow and precise actions of the blonde. Their hips were beginning to grind, and Sasuke gasped when their lips released, still holding Naruto close, almost possessively.

Naruto stared down, his breathing deep and low, and spoke softly. "Do we have a deal?"

Sasuke smirked. "You should convince me more often."

Naruto rolled his eyes and the sound of departing students echoed through the campus.

* * *

"I know that you're here." His voice was vapid and smooth and the husky timbre soaked the entire room like a thick lure, drawing out the intended person. The 'you' emerged from the shadows like a snake, the glimmering ceiling bulb playing fascinating tricks with his emerald eyes, which were staring rather intently at the lean figure in the doorway. Naruto breathed, and took in the furtive form, his breath slow and ragged against his dry lips. He licked them, and narrowed his eyes. The key to any conversation was to appear convicting, and Naruto had grown quite adapted to that talent through natural charm. He waited for Gaara to motion him inside, and the blonde entered, taking a delayed seat on the thickly covered bedding that was Gaara's four post. The red head looked curious, and dangerous. Naruto didn't have the courage to choose his words wisely.

"I'm dating Sasuke." The words fell from his mouth in such a quick motion that he wondered if his voice had been audible, and if those exact words had been spoken. He peered up at Gaara, whose face was more pale than usual, and whose eyes were nearly slit. The red head crossed his arms, searching Naruto for some sort of falsehood, and adjusted his facial expression with a frightening smirk. Naruto felt the hair on his neck rise, wondering what the other boy would say, and slowly, soft words left the hungry scowl on the standing boy's features.

"You think he loves you?"

Naruto had to think carefully about what to say next. It was obvious to him that love wasn't an option for boys like Sasuke, simply because they enjoyed having several relationships at one time. Favoritism perhaps, but not love. And convincing Gaara that Sasuke loved him would be more effort than he was willing to risk, especially because it would require a lot more from Sasuke's side of their bargain. Naruto decided to shrug.

"Probably not. But I'd rather be the one to choose who I date, rather than have the two of you trying to bone me at every opportunity."

Gaara's face showed no hint of surprise that he and Sasuke's deal had been leaked, but his body movements, which were fluid and quick, informed Naruto that he was upset. The red-head slid onto the bed next t him, bringing his nose to Naruto's lips, peering upwards at him with and intense gaze. The blonde's chest restricted and he felt his breathing tense. The urge to kiss the soft red lips beneath him was slowly beginning to send lustful butterflies loose in his stomach, and he knelt backwards in response, widening the distance between them. Gaara only leaned in closer.

"Then why don't you and I make a deal?" A deal with the devil, Naruto thought carelessly, but the boy hunched beneath him appeared more frightening than Naruto imagined any devil could. He licked his lips and put a finger to Gaara's, a movement that halted any movement forward. Naruto shook his head.

"Every time I make a deal with you, it goes sour."

Gaara seemed to smirk at this, pulling his lip across Naruto's finger sensually before retracting his head and parting his lips. His words were like liquid and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It only seems that way because I always win."

Naruto stood up, and walked a few feet away, wiping his finger on his jeans, attempting to hold back the tickling feeling that had itched it's way to the growing churning chasm that was brewing in his stomach. He tilted his head back.

"And, just out of curiosity, what would the stipulations be?"

Gaara sat back languidly, resting his weight on the both of his arms, his legs parted leisurely over the edge of the bed. His head tilted up playfully, and Naruto could tell that Gaara was reading him like a book, playing off of his interest with giddy glee. At least as giddy as Gaara could get, anyway.

"When Sasuke breaks your heart, you come to me."

Naruto almost wanted to laugh at the suggestion. The entire relationship was a ploy to lure away Gaara, and from Naruto's point of view, there was no chance that he would ever be in a situation where Sasuke could break his heart. Given, he was attracted to the raven haired boy, but he was in control of the situation completely. He willed away the feeling of anxiety in his mind, and twisted his vision back to the other boy.

"And what if he doesn't?"

Gaara laughed and pursed his lips. "Hmm. Then I suppose I'll leave you to your happiness. I only want to see you happy, after all."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You seem to be taking this a lot better than I expected."

Gaara shifted his weight to one side and shrugged. "You're so cute when you're broken. Picking up the pieces will be fun."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're sick."

The snake slithered up form the bed and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, planting a tiny kiss on Naruto's shoulder. The touch made his skin tingle, and he shivered. Gaara's thumb kneaded Naruto's stomach, and Gaara's breath seared across his ear as he spoke.

"It's a deal, correct?"

Naruto was never good at refusing challenges, especially ones where he held the upper hand. He nodded, before pulling away, aiming towards the door. As his fingers embraced the cold knob, he turned.

"No tricks, Gaara."

Gaara grinned, and held his hands up in surrender. "Believe me, Naruto. For this one, I don't need any."

The comment made Naruto's stomach tense, and he silently wondered why the words had come so easily to Gaara. The confident expression on the other boy's face made Naruto nervous and he vaguely contemplated if his bet had been wise, and above that, how Gaara was so talented at continuously getting people to engage in bets with him. Shrugging off the thought, he left, leaving Gaara standing quite content with his arms crossed.

A smile played his lips and he spoke to himself almost out of habit.

"I think I should have a meeting with Sasuke's little Hyuuga," He commented to no one in particular. "After all, two can play at your game, Naru-chan."

The light flickered into darkness.

* * *

A/N--> Wahoo. Let the games begin. 


	12. Let the Games Begin

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating**: M

**Comments:** Due to technical difficulties I will be posting chapter 14 either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks again for all of the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin**

Naruto wasn't surprised to see his entire apartment reorganized upon his return from school the next day, especially after Sasuke's noticeable absence. His living room had been succinctly rearranged, and much to his surprise, completely spotless—from the freshly vacuumed carpet to the shining glass plates of the balcony that were gleaming with obvious use of Windex. He blinked in trepidation, his eyes peeled for the cause of the hygienic maelstrom that had struck his humble home, and dropped his backpack on the couch along with his keys when he heard a grunt from his bedroom. It was followed with a thump, and Naruto raised an eyebrow before sauntering down the hall, peering intently into the bedroom that was his own. He gaped.

"What on _earth_?"

New furniture had been added to the room, which beforehand had been bare in appliances, and his laundry, which had been uniformly scattered on the tousled carpet was clumped in a hamper which had mysteriously disappeared into the disaster zone only days after his arrival. Sasuke was piling boxes into the closet, and Naruto glared at him until he turned and acknowledged his presence.

"Um…what are you doing?" Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes wander the vast space the new cleanliness now lent the room, but his eyes were drawn to the computer desk and giant dresser that were perched almost strategically against the far wall. Sasuke's expression was neutral, and he tossed a small object to Naruto. Naruto caught it with ease, and was surprised at its weight. When he looked down, he realized that it was a roll of quarters, and he raised an eyebrow. Sasuke happily obliged.

"I'm not doing your laundry."

Naruto felt his eye brows furrow and he threw the roll of quarters on the bed, which had been redressed and made extremely comfy with additional blankets.

"W-what the hell did you do to my apartment?" Naruto dodged back into the hall, looking for one sign of his lethargy, only to inhale the scented fumes of cleanser and febreeze. It was nice, but a part of him was irritated. Sasuke followed him out into the thin hallway of the apartment and did a slight hand movement.

"I cleaned it." It was a simple statement and Naruto glared. "I wasn't expecting this from a guest."

Sasuke smirked and locked eyes with the blonde, putting a bottle of 409 on the kitchen counter. "I never would have imagined cleaning this place to be so labor intensive, Naru-chan."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Don't' call me that." He bustled by Sasuke and out to the living room, waiting for the brunette to follow. He did, and sat onto the couch, a weary sigh escaping his dry lips.

Naruto dug through his backpack. "I brought notes for you, since you didn't come today."

"Hn."

Naruto put the small stack of papers on the table and glanced up at the boy, for the first time taking in his presence. A voice in his mind spoke freely, as if finally realizing that this was the first day of he and Sasuke living together. It made Naruto feel excited, and he contemplated whether it was because he had a roommate or if it was because it was Sasuke who would be living with him. He felt strange from he and Gaara's conversation the day previous, and briefly tried to decipher what it had meant, only to be distracted by a yawn from Sasuke.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" The Uchiha lazed, and Naruto peered up from his crouched position. He puckered his lips slightly and laughed.

"Well, I was just thinking that it's been a while since I've had a roommate."

Sasuke smirked and knelt forward, blinking almost half lidded at the blonde.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Naruto laughed. "Um, considering your recent transition to Martha Stewart, yes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Because the pieces of ramen ingrained in the carpet definitely made this place homely."

Naruto's eyes widened in suspicion. "You didn't do anything to my ramen, did you?"

Sasuke had the urge to lead on the boy, but decided against tit. After all, it was only their first day living together. He could always find a later plan to dissolve of the blue-eyed boy's noodle obsession.

Naruto sighed in content, and stood up, momentarily flopping onto the couch next to the Uchiha. He groaned.

"School sucks."

Sasuke changed the subject unintentionally. "I heard a rumor today that Gaara will be out on a date tonight."

Naruto twisted his head towards Sasuke and scoffed. "Right." He laughed and shook his head.

Sasuke continued to gaze at him and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, really?"

The raven haired boy nodded. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. "Hmm."

"I know because his date is Neji."

Naruto nearly flew off of the couch as he flung himself at the boy, his eyes wide and his mouth parted deceptively. "_What?_"

Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's outburst and grimaced. "Calm down. It's completely innocent, at least on Neji's part."

Naruto rolled his eyes. For some reason he had always had a distaste for Neji, and now that he was out with Gaara, the feeling only seemed to grow. He drummed his fingers on his stomach and sighed. "I went to talk with Gaara yesterday after we met up on the roof."

Sasuke looked slightly alarmed before settling back into his typical vapid expression. Naruto continued.

"Anyways, he says he'll back off as long as I'm happy."

"Sounds like bull."

"Yeah. Like he's scheming." Naruto bit his lip in apprehension and shrugged. "What are you going to do, right?" Naruto stared at the ceiling. Sasuke groaned.

"You can be so incredibly slow sometimes. Why don't we go to the movies tonight and show him just how happy you are?"

Naruto turned slightly to meet the Uchiha's eyes, and was surprised to find a playfulness that excited him. He hadn't contemplated acting in public until this moment, and aside from being somewhat excited by the idea, he was also pretty nervous.

"Won't Neji be jealous?" Naruto asked. His voice sounded strange.

"What is it with you and Neji?"

Naruto shrugged, making eye contact with his pale partner. "It would be difficult if Neji got in the way," Naruto forced out, attempting to concoct some sort of excuse for what appeared to be jealousy. Unfortunately, his comment received a smirk and he realized how intent he had come off. With a comment like that, avoiding a date was impossible.

Naruto sighed.

"Where are they going?"

"Movies. They're going to see Oceans 13." Sasuke sounded interested, and Naruto felt a little ashamed that he had never been a fan of the Oceans movies. He glanced towards Sasuke's charcoal eyes and decided to cut the guy some slack. After all, he had cleaned his entire house.

"Well, what time?"

Sasuke peered at Naruto and smirked. "Six. We should leave in an hour."

Naruto nodded and let his head fall back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and when they opened, it was time to leave.

* * *

An evening breeze whipped across the sleek exterior of Sasuke's jet back sedan and crept through Naruto's window, racing in gusts through his soft hair. He felt a tickle on his neck and ran a finger over it to soothe the tender irritation before stretching it past the midsection of the car to fiddle with Sasuke's radio. They had been on the road for nearly ten minutes in complete silence, mainly because Naruto was having a difficult time waking up from his rushed nap. He rubbed an eye with his free hand while he pegged through the preprogrammed stations in Sasuke's car, avoiding the perturbed look that the raven was lending him. After a few minutes of searching, Naruto frowned.

"You don't have any stations programmed."

Sasuke sighed. "That's because I am usually listening to my iPod."

Naruto nodded and began to program the car radio to stations that he favored, leaning in close to the dashboard with an intensely concentrated expression on his face. Sasuke leaned forward and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the seat, and far enough away so that he couldn't fiddle with the contraption. When the blonde looked disappointed, Sasuke returned his attention to the road.

"Don't mess with my radio."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and returned his attention to the scenery flying past the window, soaking up the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just… "It's too quiet."

"With you, it's never too quiet."

Naruto rolled his eyes and settled back against the chair, waiting for a minute of complete silence to roll past. As the digital clock pegged upward, Naruto felt a bubble of laughter escape his lips.

"So much for a date," he commented. Sasuke made a hard left and Naruto caught himself against the window before turning to gage his expression. Sasuke had an eyebrow raised, and his lips were turned upward in inquisition.

"What about a date?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, when people go on dates, they usually communicate with each other. You know, talk and stuff."

Sasuke shrugged. "Talk away."

Naruto sat still for a moment before taking Sasuke's advice. "You can be a jerk sometimes."

Sasuke laughed a little, and Naruto spotted the theater from the side of the highway. He perked up and sat up in his seat, taking in the outdoor shopping center that surrounded it. He had never been to the Pavilion before, and was immediately drawn to it. It had wide sidewalks and wood burning pits, fountains and even murals for wandering guests, and the smell of food made his nostrils flare. He licked his lips.

"Please don't drool in my car."

Naruto glared. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." It was a sad realization. Sasuke snickered.

"Ramen counts as a meal?"

He pulled into a parking space and ignored Naruto's piercing glare as he pulled the car into park, slowly twisting his gaze towards the blonde boy.

"Any requests?"

Naruto seemed baffled by the question. He unlocked his door and prepared to step out.

"What?"

Sasuke asked the question again, and added an explanation. "What kind of boyfriend do you want me to be?"

Naruto felt slightly awkward, almost as if he had forgotten he date was pretend. He shrugged.

"Just be you." Naruto opened the door and stepped out, running a hand through his hair as the breeze plowed through it.

"And please, don't do anything to…agitate him."

Sasuke began to walk forward after a grunt in response. Naruto silently wondered if it was sound of compliance before Sasuke tilted his head back in refrain. "If you want me to buy you food, hurry up."

Naruto's expression perked and he dodged forward to walk alongside the tall heir, feeling slightly like a polar opposite of the pale, dark haired boy. He was at least thankful he hadn't worn his favorite orange shirt, but wondered quietly if Sasuke would have let him. For as tough as Sasuke enjoyed acting, he was even more articulate than Naruto what with the cleaning and sense of style. A new feeling was beginning to grow inside of Naruto, a gentle overwhelming realization that he was excited to be out with Sasuke. He enjoyed the curious glances the Uchiha preferred to lend him, and felt confident as all of the groups of school girls they passed gave them both stares of interest. The lot of them couldn't pull their eyes from Sasuke, who looked calm and irritated at the attention, and Naruto had a secret feeling of success within him. _Mine._

It was weird. Naruto had never been the possessive type, but it had been a while since he had gone on a real date. And even if this one was for show, he wanted to soak it up for all it was worth. That was the great thing about one nighters—no commitment. Use what you can, get what you need, and wake up to a brand new day. He thought over this inflection though, and shook his head. Sasuke was living with him, which was different than most other relationships and dating experiences he had previous. If he did something stupid, he would have to wake up and deal with it.

Naruto groaned. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Sasuke?

The Uchiha noticed his discomfort, and held the door open for him, and Naruto erased the thoughts from his mind. Like always, he was thinking too much. He grinned before Sasuke could ask anything.

"I'm really hungry."

Sasuke seemed to accept the remark and the two easily obtained their tickets, Naruto feeling a little embarrassed that Sasuke decided to pay for the entire endeavor. He thanked him and Sasuke ignored it, stalking forward to the concession area. Naruto followed, eagerly examining the goodies that decorated the price chart above the counter, and peeking towards Sasuke for approval. He didn't like using other people's money, even if it was their offer, and if Sasuke was going to order something, he was content with copying the request. The raven haired boy looked languid and bemused as he searched the price table on his own, before peering down at the blonde. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you going to order?" Sasuke knew what Naruto was playing at, but he decided to let it lie.

"Popcorn and soda."

"Typical," Naruto commented. In truth, he really wanted a hot dog and licorice. He opened his mouth to place the same order to the sales worker, but Sasuke growled. "You're not a kid, Naruto. Order what you want."

Naruto was quiet for a moment and the concession worker glanced back and forth between the two with an expression of realization. Naruto was sure that at this point their 'date' was obvious and the worker seemed to go pale. Naruto mentally shrugged.

"A hot dog and these," he said, placing a box of the red candies on the counter. The girl nodded, quickly scanning through the items and collecting a crisp twenty from Sasuke's hand. When the change was returned, Naruto eyed his ticket and pummeled forward, anxious to sit down so that he could eat. They found their theater and crept inside, Naruto leading the way. He didn't get to see movies often, and he loved to sit in the reclining chairs, smack dab in the middle of the audience. He felt himself skip to the middle and plop down, dropping the candy into his lap before yanking the miniature cardboard box containing his hotdog open. The aroma of ballpark frank wafted out and Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke, I think I love you."

He took a giant bite of the food and Sasuke settled into his own seat, placing his drink in a holder to his right and eyeing Naruto with a patient irritation. After eating a single piece of popcorn, he peered over to his 'date'.

"So what happened at school today?" He asked. He vacantly searched the room for a pair of familiar faces, and was slightly annoyed not to see any. He leaned back and waited for the blonde to answer.

Naruto shifted and searched the room himself, after seeing Sasuke's gaze wander. He licked a spare bit of ketchup from his lips and rolled his head over to Sasuke, an inquisitive look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, you said 'school sucks'. I interrupted."

Naruto nodded and his mouth opened in reflection. "Ah."

There was a pause as he engulfed the last piece of his hotdog, chewing quickly and carnivorously. He crumpled the small container and let it fall to the floor beneath him, hoping that he would remember to throw it out upon leaving. He returned his attention to Sasuke, who appeared to be waiting for an answer.

"You know. New kid, tons of work to make up—not to mention Sakura harassing me about you." Naruto paused. "Does she have any clue that you're gay?"

Sasuke seemed to smile, and his eyes glistened in the dark room. "I've left more than enough hints."

Naruto laughed. "Ignorance is bliss, I guess." His eyes met Sasuke's and he noticed the raven leaning in closer to him, in a movement that Naruto had quickly associated with a kiss. He tensed slightly, nervous for some reason unknown to him, and closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar warmth of the Uchiha's lips on his. But after a small moment of waiting, the anticipated connection with the boy was altered into a delicate swipe of a foreign tongue across the corner of his mouth. Naruto's eyes opened, the action strange and bizarre to him. Sasuke pulled away, licking his lips.

"You are the last person to comment on ignorance, Uzumaki."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and felt his stomach churn in arousal. Damn Sasuke and his surprise tactics, he thought. He blinked.

"What was that for?" Sasuke smirked, the gap between them still small.

"Ketchup. I'm amazed that any food makes its way into your mouth with all of the talking you do," the Raven's eyes flickered leftward and Naruto glanced sideways, taking the visual hint from Sasuke. Neji and Gaara had entered and were walking up the staircase, and even though Naruto was only using his peripheral vision, he could feel two pairs of eyes bearing into him. He felt a playfulness awaken within him and could see that Sasuke was smirking, waiting for his response, his lips pursed slightly in a way that encouraged Naruto to play along.

"Well maybe you should find a new way to shut me up," he replied, his voice thick and smooth. He let his eyes go half-lidded and saw a flash in Sasuke's eyes that was unfamiliar to him. Almost, lustful? Sasuke had looked at him with want before, but not with need. It was an interesting expression.

The moment was interjected, however, when someone bumped into Naruto's seat, making him pull back to view the culprit. Neji was glaring at him intensely from the aisle above, and Gaara looked passive. Naruto knew that any passerby would think Gaara was completely devoid of emotion towards the event, but Naruto knew him to well. He was quiet when he was angry, and now, silence had become the red heads own primary language.

Naruto shifted back down into his seat, reveling in the perplexed expression that played Sasuke's features. He looked amused, and somewhat intrigued. Naruto vaguely wondered if Sasuke had seen the violent expression on Neji's face, and shrugged as the theater lights dimmed. He felt Gaara and Neji's eyes on him, but whether out of paranoia or truth he had no idea. His fingers fiddled in his lap.

As the previews began to roll, Naruto noticed Sasuke's left hand carefully maneuver across his thigh and he jumped at the sudden contact. The tickling sensation felt good and Naruto felt his face turn an awkward shade of red.

"_What_ are you doing?" he hissed.

Sasuke tilted his head lower, making his hair fall seductively over his eyes. "Taking your mind off of those two."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and could tell that his face looked nervous. "Um—" Sasuke's hand wandered higher and as Naruto was about to release an embarrassing sound, Sasuke pulled a piece of licorice from the small box positioned over his groin. The raven knelt back into his seat and dipped the candy into his mouth, a satisfied smirk playing with his lips. Naruto flushed with embarrassment and an intro to the film began. He glared at the Uchiha and removed the box from its compromising position, snaking a piece into his own mouth. Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye, a smirk plastered on his pale features.

"Don't pout. I'll let you pay me back later…" The comment was sultry and flirtatious, and Naruto vaguely wondered if Sasuke meant it or if he was still putting on airs for their viewing audience. Naruto scoffed.

"And what if I don't want to wait until later?" Naruto asked, a piece of licorice dangling from his jaw. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not expecting Naruto to be so forward.

"Pervert."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sank into his seat, twisting to the side in order to rest his head on the raven's shoulder. It was comfortable and warm, and it was payback enough considering he knew that Sasuke wasn't really a touchy feely type of guy unless it involved something of a carnal nature.

Sasuke allowed it though, and snagged another candy from Naruto's box as the film started. He glared down at the blonde head beneath him and said, "I bet you don't even like the Ocean movies."

Naruto chewed the end of his licorice rope and smiled. "Nope."

He settled into Sasuke's warmth, and focused on the film. After all, he would need to save his energy for whatever encounter their departure would create.

* * *

A/N--> The next chapter will be up before I leave, no worries. I just have to, em, find it. Heh, heh. 


	13. Man in the Middle

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Alright, I couldn't find it in time and had to rewrite it. I'll have another chapter for this fic out by friday to make up for it, okay? Also, new chapter update time. Every Tuesday now instead of Monday. Also, if you want to hear about my exciting adventures in Japan, I'll be posting a mini diary entry on my author page tomorrow when I'm more awake.

**WARNING:** This chapter gets lemony. If you're not up for it, don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Man in the Middle**

Naruto was surprised that he had managed to stay awake for the entire film, especially because he had never been an avid watcher of the Oceans movies. What surprised him even more was that he had remained perfectly positioned next to Sasuke for the entirety of the film without needing to shift positions once, an accomplishment for anyone in light of a um-teen hour long flick. As the credits rolled in he slipped himself upwards, stretching boldly, and peering over to Sasuke as if to question what activities were next on the list.

The Raven ran a hand through his hair and stood, up, his figure appearing lean and musk in the hazy film lights. Naruto decided that he liked this unkept look, and licked his lips and Sasuke's half lidded eyes met his own. The taller boy outstretched a hand and Naruto took it, pulling himself from the comfortable theater seat and close to the boyfriend template. He turned his vision northward momentarily, hoping to catch a final glimpse of the glaring exes, and huffed when he realized that they had already escaped the after-movie madness of customer dismissal. Sasuke gripped his hand tightly and led him down the set of side stairs and to the main hallway, releasing him as they neared the main lobby, and Naruto pushed himself closer to the obsidian boy.

"Did you like the movie?" He asked, and Sasuke nodded. The taller boy looked slightly sidetracked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for?"

"Bathroom." Was the short response.

Naruto took his hand and pulled him through a narrow inlet, revealing a small fork dividing the men's room and the women's restroom. They both immediately churned leftwards, and Naruto was surprised that no one was occupying the room. He assumed it was because the space was fairly well hidden from the outside, and as Sasuke disappeared into a stall, the blonde smirked. He waited for Sasuke to exit before pushing himself upwards onto the basin counter, leaning forward mischievously. Sasuke washed and dried his hands before glaring with a slight beacon of interest.

"You said I'd get to pay you back."

Sasuke looked around the small room. "Here." His voice was flat and almost shaped a question. Naruto nodded and motioned for the raven to approach him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a puppy."

Naruto frowned and almost slid off of the counter, preparing to walk the short distance to where Sasuke stood. The Uchiha moved forward quickly though, stalling the blonde's movements.

"No, wait. I kind of like you like this." Naruto raised an eyebrow and peered down into Sasuke's coal rayon eyes, placing a hand around the raven's neck and pulling him in closer, a movement that brought Sasuke's hips to the ledge of the counter and against Naruto's heated thighs. Naruto kissed him with a hot surge of arousal, and Sasuke pushed forward, sliding his slender arms to the small of Naruto's back and even further down towards the upset hem of the blonde's denim jeans. Naruto groaned and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to further penetrate the Uchiha's warm mouth, sucking with a patient hunger at his partner's tongue and licking the soft bulge that was Sasuke's lower lip. The raven was breathing hard, and Naruto beamed.

After a moment, they broke the kiss to breath. Sasuke glared up to the blonde, his hair falling in thick bunches around his face, his eyes low and playful. Naruto tilted his head in a cocky sort of way, and pecked the raven's lips.

"Are you done playing seme yet?" The Uchiha growled, and he slid his hands underneath Naruto's sitting form, pulling him up from the counter and against his own body, using the counter only as leverage. Both boys moaned as their hips ground together, a thick and unbearable heat exploding from between them, and Naruto found himself stealing sloppy kisses in between pants as Sasuke pushed their figures together, sliding their thighs and hot groins impassively in a rhythm that was causing them both to shake in exertion. A well of climax was beginning to build in Naruto's jeans, the tight restrictions of the denim kneading his softer areas, and Sasuke's hands, supporting him deftly from the backside, had begun to squeeze and tense the contours of his rear, drawing a long string of inaudible sounds of pleasure from his paling lips.

From beneath him, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was growing close to a climax as well, his rhythm slowing and fastening in an uneven pace, and his breathing harsh and ragged. Naruto nipped at his neck and received a low moan, a sound that sent shivers down his spine. In a fast movement Sasuke lowered Naruto back onto the counter, a small whimper escaping his lips as the rough contact between their heated areas was separated. Naruto wasted no time in remedying that and he slid his hand into Sasuke's pants.

"I'm…supposed to be…the one paying you back…teme," he managed, breathing hard as Sasuke's breath hitched. The blonde sent a firm hand into the brim of Sasuke's pants and took hold of his solid organ, running his smooth fingers deftly over the moist surface, his own arousal furthering as Sasuke's face contorted into what appeared to be the Uchiha form of begging.

They were coming close. Just a few more strokes…Naruto had begun to relieve himself with his free hand…closer…closer…_closer_

"How disturbing." The cool voice broke the heat of the moment, sending Sasuke to yank away from Naruto's ministrations, and step backwards in a sort of stumble. Naruto felt his blood run cold as he peered up to see Neji standing with a rather docile glare in the doorway. The heated sweat between the two boys turned cold, and it was obvious that any sexual appetite that had existed had now completely vanished. Sasuke was breathing hard against the sink, and Naruto was trying hard to control his rushed pants. Neji smirked.

"Uzumaki the voyeur. I've heard rumors about you…but never that you were a whore."

Naruto jumped off of the counter, anger seething through his figure. There was something about this guy, something about the way he treated him, about the way he acted…about the way he knew about him, even though Naruto had never heard the Hyuuga name.

The blonde raised his fist and Neji didn't flinch, but before he could land a well-deserved punch, Sasuke intervened.

"Neji. Where's Gaara?"

Naruto peered back at the obsidian boy before eyeing Neji, anger still brewing behind his usual gentle features.

"He had a prior engagement."

Sasuke released Naruto slowly, and the blonde could tell that he was hesitant for Naruto's actions. It made him angry. Why was Sasuke so protective over Neji anyway?

"Don't be jealous." Sasuke said, and Neji rolled his eyes before exiting form the room. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, and was surprised to see that Sasuke was staring at the door looking somewhat bewildered.

"Stay here for a moment." The raven motioned, and he left the bathroom. Naruto felt his anger fade away and become replaced by something a lot more painful. Rejection? Or maybe it was jealously. He tiptoed towards the door in hopes of hearing the duo's conversation. He could barely hear it.

"This whole mess is stupid." Neji's voice.

"It's fun. It's a challenge."

There was a moment of silence. "That idiot isn't worth all of this trouble. If you wanted some, you could have come to me for it."

Sasuke seemed to hiss. "I know. But I already told you, the bet involves having sex with him, not you."

Naruto felt a shiver. The bet. Of course. Why had he forgotten about it? After all…it was all just a game…

"…you two looked pretty hot and heavy…just get it over with and get out. That kid and Gaara—they're both mental. You don't know about it but—"

"Neji."

"I'm just being honest with—"

"Neji."

There as a pause, and a sound. Sasuke was kissing Neji. Naruto could feel it. He slid back from the door and sauntered over to the sink, staring at his reflection. He looked tired. He looked sad. He felt like a wreck. He hadn't realized it but…when had he developed such strong feelings for the Uchiha?

'_they're both mental'_

Naruto shut his eyes. They were memories he didn't need.

He turned as the door clicked open, and Sasuke stood, holding it.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Naruto resisted the urge to refuse, noting that he hadn't the slightest idea where they were, and pushed past the taller boy, making an obvious attempt to show his irritation. Outside, Neji was still standing.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto triggered, and Neji looked annoyed.

"Gaara left, remember? Sasuke's going to give me a ride home."

Naruto clenched his fists but didn't respond. It wasn't worth it. He was the odd one out, after all.

Sasuke seemed to tail the two to his vehicle, and Naruto was fairly sure he could sense the tension. Neji stole the front seat and Naruto ended up in back, crunched into a lean ball because Neji refused to move the seat upwards. He decided to remain quiet, mostly because he was extremely agitated. Instead, he listened to Neji converse with Sasuke as the raven drove.

"So there's this party tomorrow night. You should come—everyone will be there. It will be at Sakura's house and yes," Neji tilted his head back, as if to address Naruto, "because I know you're about to cry about it, you're invited as well."

Naruto growled. "I don't cry, Fabio."

Neji ignored the comment and continued to converse with Sasuke, who appeared to be on edge. Though Naruto decided to drown out the two's voices and focus on the passing scenery, he could feel Sasuke's gaze penetrating his senses with a practiced fluidity. He ignored it and was grateful to take Neji's seat the moment Sasuke dropped him off, but didn't open his mouth to speak.

"What are you pouting about?"

Naruto glared out of the window and ignored Sasuke's comment. A few moments passed and Sasuke touched his hand. Naruto whipped it away as if it had been touched by fire.

"Don't touch me."

Sasuke hadn't begun to drive away yet and Naruto assumed that it was a good thing because if he had been on the road he probably would have pulled over.

"What the hell is with this attitude?"

Naruto's eyes burned fire.

"I can understand that this is only a bet for you. But any friend wouldn't let people say things like that."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, Neji is Neji. He's like a girl—"

"And you're a prick." Naruto spun his head to glare out of the window, and Sasuke started the car.

"You're being a baby."

"Whatever."

Sasuke started the car and drove into the distance, anxious to return to Naruto's apartment. At this rate, he wasn't going to win the bet at all.

* * *

A/N--> Short, I know. The next one, due out on friday, will be a lot longer. 

Hey! Does anyone know a place where I can buy foreign films off the internet? I'm looking for a French movie called Azur et Asmar...and while I've been able to find it it's always a region 0 with portuguese subs...

Any help would be much appreciated! Arigatou!


	14. Breather

**Uzumaki Triangle**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** I know--it's been a month, and yes, I know that this chapter is very short. I'm trying to crank out Miz Biz though, and as soon as I'm finished there (about 8 chapters left) I will devote my attention to finishing off Uzu Tri. I promise!

But I didn't want you guys to think I gave up...it's just on a wee bit of a delay.

Anywho, here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Breather**

Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke for an entire day.

He had gotten up early, trickled out to run errands, and generally jumped at any opportunity to avoid the raven-haired man who was most likely waiting with irritation at his apartment. While a part of him honestly wanted to work things out, and even greater part of him kept reminding him that their relationship was all a ploy.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he sifted through the supermarket aisle, knowing full well that he didn't have any money to spend. He examined the plethora of detergents that lined the wall and let his attention skim over a few stands of candles before he decided that he was completely bored. He contemplated as to why he had decided to distract himself in a supermarket anyway before shuffling to the front lobby and out into the blinding sun.

To add to his already mounting discomfort, it was another blatantly hot day, making his skin curl and bake under the dry and scathing rays. He glanced down at his tan, still dark from his constant outdoor activities from before Konoha Private, and he frowned.

What on earth was happening to him?

After he had broken up with Gaara, he had made a vow. He refused to be uke. He hated being used, he was ashamed to always be so clingy, and on top of those, whenever he was the soft one, it was always his emotions put on the line.

For the most part, he had been able to keep this vow. He had dated randomly, had a few one-nighters, did the whole 'young-and-wild- ordeal—but for some reason, with people he cared about, he always ended up on the bottom. Not just sexually, not metaphorically, but physically and mentally. And right now, as he climbed onto the bus, he knew that history was repeating itself.

He cared about Sasuke, for some reason unknown to him, and he was beginning to become the person that he hated. He was getting jealous and heated over things that didn't matter—at least, not in the long run. He knew that e and Sasuke were just temporary—just until Gaara lost interest and drifted out of town. But while a large portion of him wanted the relationship to be fun and without commitment, and even greater part of him realized that whether he accepted it or not, he was falling for the older boy.

Naruto took a seat near the window and gazed out, noting hw far he had traveled in the span of a day. It was nearing late afternoon and he was really hungry, looking forward to a hot bowl of ramen when he retuned home. His entire trip had brought him somewhat close to his apartment, nearly ten minutes, and he decided to focus on other things to preoccupy his mind.

For instance, the party tonight. He wanted to go. If he didn't, it would be like letting Neji win. Win what, he wasn't sure…But there was something competitive in the Hyuuga's nature and it was something that didn't sit well with him at all. It made him oddly aggressive.

And what he had said. 'They're both mental.'

Naruto secretly wondered if Neji knew. The exact circumstances of why he and Gaara had been separated went far behind a simple homosexual relationship, and aside from Gaara, Naruto, and Gai, few people knew much of anything about it. They had heard about Rock Lee's injury, sure. But_ how_ and _why_—Naruto wasn't even sure if Gai really knew. In fact, Naruto was positive he didn't.

Because if Gai had known what had really happened to that boy, there was no way Naruto would be out on his own, living a carefree life and preparing to inherit his parents trust fund. Gaara as well. It was a secret Naruto intended to never give away, and he prayed to god he would never encounter Rock Lee again and have to explain himself.

The bus swayed to an eager stop and Naruto popped up from him seat, sifting with an absent integrity to the door. He stepped out and followed the familiar two block trek to his home, twisting his keys in the lock with a dejected sigh. When he opened it, his mouth watered.

Food. He smelled food. Good food, too. Something sizzling and something baking, and heaven help the sweet smell of bread that seemed to devour the kitchen as a whole. His house had never smelled like this before and he stood, dumbstruck and jaw wide as he tried to process what was happening. From inside the kitchen Sasuke poked his head out, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the door. You're letting bugs in."

Naruto snapped back to his senses and closed the front door, locking it out of habit behind him. He drifted forward towards the kitchen, taking a seat on a mismatched barstool that sat adjacent to the nook that Sasuke was bustling about in.

"You're…cooking." Naruto managed, eyeing the masterpiece his roommate had created. The counter was covered in evidence of chopped vegetables and mixed spices.

"You're hungry, right?" Sasuke's voice sounded dark.

Naruto paused before he answered, wondering if Sasuke was angry with him. He had been pretty distant and he had also disappeared all day. But then again, it was difficult to tell what Sasuke really did care about, if anything.

"I'm hungry. But you…I swear you're related to Martha Stewart."

Naruto extended a finger to the counter and located a sliver of carrot which he promptly placed in his mouth. Sasuke turned his back to him and fumbled with a skillet, drawing a few loud hisses and an even more pungent array of delicious and intoxicating smells.

"What are you making?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke turned only slightly.

"Stir fry."

Naruto quipped. "Can I help with anything?" He felt a little useless sitting and staring. From in front of him, Sasuke nodded.

"Drain the rice." The Uchiha motioned towards a large ceramic rice cooker, and Naruto leapt up to accommodate it. He squeezed passed Sasuke and ended up near the sink, drained the grains and poked a wooden spoon into the concoction in an attempt to loosen the clumps. He heard Sasuke turn off the stove and the sizzling die down and he swallowed hard. If he was hungry before, now he was starving.

Sasuke ushered him out, Naruto's kitchen fairly crowded with two people. The raven set out some plates and served them, not once glancing up at the blonde. Naruto was positive that Sasuke was irritated with him, but he decided to eat before confronting that topic. Unfortunately, Sasuke had other intentions.

"Are you done being an idiot?" He said smoothly, as he handed a plate to Naruto. Naruto took it willingly, licking his lips at the scent further assaulted his nose. He followed Sasuke to the couch where they both sat, a scowl replacing the look of grateful wonder on his face.

"I'm not an idiot." He said before plucking a piece of chicken from his plate and into his mouth. "You were being a jerk."

Sasuke snorted and ate a few bites off of his dish before replying. "Neji has always been like that."

Naruto frowned. In his opinion, it was obvious that Neji had a crush on Sasuke. Was Sasuke really that blind?

"He likes you." Naruto stated before spooning another thick portion into his mouth. Sasuke didn't seem phased, which made Naruto roll his eyes.

"I want to go to the party tonight." Naruto said, and Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Neji will be there."

Naruto groaned. "So now think I can't be around him?"

Sasuke nodded although he clarified Naruto's statement. "There will probably be games…and if you get jealous like yesterday…"

Naruto stood up, swallowed, and shook his empty plate for emphasis.

"I did not get jealous! He was a jerk!" He stalked to the kitchen and set his plate on the counter, breathing hard. Just what did Sasuke think of him anyway?

"Besides, "Sasuke said from the living room, "It's not Neji's fault he got a rise out of you. You let people do it…I'm assuming that's what happened with Gaara."

Naruto almost broke his plate into two before he stormed out into the living area.

"How dare you." He spat. "How _dare _you even act like you know anything about him and I!"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised, as if maybe a part of him regretted what he had said. But Naruto glared down at him, his eyes tight and narrowed. After a moment, his anger flexed and he relaxed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Naruto said, and Sasuke stood up to bring his plate to the kitchen.

"You're right. I'm sorry." There was a brief moment of quiet before Naruto wandered to his room.

"I'm going to the party." He stated with a forced enthusiasm. He didn't want to be pent up all night at home, even if it meant chancing an encounter with Neji. He changed into an ironed pair of jeans and an attractive and comfortable black shirt before wandering back out, surprised to see Sasuke had already managed to clean most of the dishes.

Sasuke seemed to glare at him momentarily and Naruto sighed. "What are you upset about?"

Sasuke turned off the water to the sink and dried his hands on a towel, setting it idly to the side of the refrigerator. He glanced at Naruto and licked his lips.

"You never apologized."

Naruto rasied an eyebrow. "For what?"

Sasuke looked irritated. "For being retarded and making me worry about you."

Naruto felt his chest tighten and he flushed, not able to maintain eye contact with the older boy.

"You weren't worried about me." He said, positive that what Sasuke was truly mad about was that Naruto had been distant.

"Yes," Sasuke said in a low voice, "I was." The Uchiha wandered closer to Naruto and the blonde found himself backed up against the kitchen counter. Sasuke pressed himself closer, until they were only inches apart, and Naruto peered up, fully aware that his bright blue eyes were wide and inquisitive. Sasuke's lips hovered over Naruto's and he bit back a needing gasp, feeling the heat of arousal escape from his parted lips. Sasuke stared down at him with half-lidded eyes, but only momentarily before pulling away and returning to his task of cleaning the kitchen. Naruto frowned.

"That was anti-climactic." He deadpanned.

Sasuke shrugged. "You said you wanted to go to the party. If I get started on you, we won't have time."

Naruto blushed, immediately realizing that he had almost, ina very subtle way, given himself up for Sasuke's favor in the bet. He frowned—could he really hold out against Sasuke?

"Besides, "Sasuke said, "I'm sure by the end of tonight we'll both have had our fair share of fun."

Sasuke ushered himself out of the kitchen and went to go change clothes, leaving Naruto wondering just what he had meant.

After all, just what kind of party was this anyway?

* * *

A/N--> So, yeah. Next chapter is party time. If I were to make a guess...I would say this chapter should be up in a couple weeks...maybe three. 

Thank you for all of your reviews!


End file.
